Miracles of life
by rezeupter
Summary: Jack never wanted to get pregnant again,it was pure torture for him. But if it's Ianto's child he is defiantly going to keep it with Ianto. Now Jack and Ianto now have to prepare for Clyde Harkness-Jones. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Ianto?"

That simple word caught the young lover's attention; just a single word caused Ianto to turn his rested head away from Jack's warm military coat, away from the softness touch the coat could offer, Jack's coat never disappointed him or Ianto, not now not ever. Ianto glanced across the badge attached to Jack's right shoulder giving him access towards Jack's perfect face, shining in the moonlight's beam.

"Hhmp?" Ianto asked, he couldn't help but notice a pool of sweat on Jack's forehead, was he boiling hot or nervous? Ianto took the second one as his answer, he couldn't find a perfect explanation why Jack was boiling hot in this freezing cold weather, but he is still hot in the sexy standards. So he was left with the thought of Jack being nervous, but why would Jack be nervous, what is there to be nervous about? "You okay Jack?" he was worried, rubbing his thumb along Jack's forehead, using his thumb to collect moisture, leaving a trail behind. He retrieved his thumb, finding it completely covered in Jack's sweat; only some of the moisture soaked into Ianto's hand, the rest went straight onto Ianto's sleeve.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little bit nervous that's all" Jack's voice replied, Ianto turned his gaze back to Jack, the first thing he noticed was the trail Ianto made with his thumb was now covered in more sweat, just how nervous was he?

"Okay I'm scared, since when was the mighty Captain Jack Harkness nervous?" Ianto joked.

"Since when has Ianto Jones commented on my feelings?" Jack asked, Ianto's smile faded away into a straight line.

"Good point" Ianto replied, "So what did you want to talk about?" Ianto asked, reminding Jack's mind that he actually did ask for Ianto's attention, but what now worried Jack was how he was going to find the right words for his speech. Jack sucked in a lump of air, filling up his lungs, this routine always helped him think through what he was going to say, it was also a cure sometimes for him being nervous, with the oxygen travelling round his body picking up all signs of being nervous and leaving Jack's body full of no worries, but today it wasn't working.

"Well" Jack began, he always used the word 'well' when he started a long conversation, it always made him feel like he was getting to the whole point of the story, which he was proud of. He didn't like babbling on about a certain thing for over half an hour, it just wastes time, but Jack didn't know weather what he wanted to ask Ianto was wasting time or not. It all depends on Ianto's answer, that's if he does answer.

Jack began to feel uncomfortable the way his body was laid out on the grass, how could he ever ask the question like this? When has anyone asked a question like this, well except Rhys who had to lie down on the couch to ask the question, Jack was defiantly not going to ask the question like that! His style was much more classical and rich. Jack propped his body up, so it now rested on his left hand, with his right tucked up away in his pocket, being accompanied with a palm size box, his fingers stoked the velvet case, his fingers tingled to the soft touch.

"We've been classed as a couple for two years now, but it never came to me as a couple, it was just the start of our relationship, so I think it's now time to make us an official couple" Jack began, his heart began to feel the tension, thumping wildly behind his lungs, unable to be seen by the rest of Jack's chest, but it still beated on, making Jack more nervous than ever. His hand shook inside his pocket with the box, he was surprised the ring hasn't fallen out of the box yet, with all the shaking his hand was making it would be able to mix fruit to a smoothie if he wanted to. Thoughts swam to Jack's head, helping him find the words for his next sentence, if he done it right, it would be his last sentence, then his torture of 'I need to talk to Ianto' could finally be over.

"What I'm trying to say Ianto is, I Jack Harkness is asking you, Ianto Jones, to become my gorgeous husband, making you become Ianto Harkness-Jones, so we can be together forever just you and me, will you marry me?" Jack asked, retrieving the velvet box from his pocket, lifting his position so he was now sitting, allowing him to place his left hand on the box to reveal the ring which sat inside.

Ianto gasped, staring down towards the silver ring with a diamond in the centre, no wonder Jack was nervous, heck even Ianto would be nervous at this point. It took time for Ianto to register that Jack was still waiting for a reply, but Ianto was paying more attention to the ring. It was beautiful one of a kind, it must have cost a fortune, was this how much Ianto meant to him?

"So, what do you think? Will you become my husband?" Jack asked, Ianto glanced his blue crystal eyes towards Jack's face, he was more nervous than ever, sweat was dripping off his hair and onto the shady grass, he was soaked in his own sweat, not a good experience to go through, you always stank after your sweat had dried. Above all Jack was shaking like a leaf; it was about time Ianto saved him from further nervous feelings.

"Of course I will Caraid!" Ianto replied, pulling Jack into a loving hug. Jack sighed in relief, soon smiling to himself, he had done it, and he had now gained Ianto who was soon going to be his husband, his soul mate. Tears of joy began to appear in Ianto's eyes, he never thought this day would come; he always imagined Jack would disappear again, but this time leaving him forever, going after his Doctor again like he did before. But Ianto had misjudged all this time, god he was glad. To think that Owen used to call him Jack's part time shag, but Ianto was a lot more than that now, he was Jack's future husband, this should teach Owen a lesson!

"So this is why you were so nervous!" Ianto laughed, pulling away from the hug, being able to once again look into Jack's blue eyes, they were now filled with joy and happiness, pure happiness.

"Well I wouldn't say nervous I think that's gone a bit too far, I would say anxious" Jack replied.

"Same thing!" Ianto pointed out, Jack just shrugged his shoulders, he almost forgot about placing the ring on Ianto's finger.

"Let me do the honour" Jack announced, picking up the silver ring from it's sitting position, now placing the ring on its new home, Ianto's finger. Slowly Jack pushed the ring further along the finger until it could travel no further, it was a perfect fit. Jack smiled towards the ring, leaning down to plant a kiss on contents of Ianto's hand, and then making his way up towards Ianto's ear.

"You're mine now" Jack whispered into Ianto's ear, it sent shivers down his spine, but it was good shivers.

"Aren't I just" Ianto smiled, pulling Jack into a passionate kiss under the moonlight...

* * *

Both men lay in their double mattress bed, Jack holding an embrace on Ianto, who was quite happy about being in Jack's strong arms, his left hand rested on top of Jack's arm, with his ring shining in the sun's beam. They were exhausted from the amount of celebration sex they had last night, they barged into their flat door, both eager to celebrate their engagement, plus Jack wanted Ianto so much on their bed. After all, Ianto was now Jack's, same with Jack being Ianto's, but Jack liked it being Ianto as Jack's. Jack could hardly be patient, soon they scrambled in the door, with Ianto being shoved against the first wall by Jack, kissing Ianto senseless, leading up to them having sex in bed. This left them to where they now are now, both shattered, enjoying each others presence.

Jack's eyebrows narrowed, soon followed by his face making different emotions, something was wrong. Jack snapped his eyes open, something was wrong with his stomach, but what? Jack glanced down towards it, hoping there was a bruise there and he had just smacked it, but he was wrong. There wasn't a bruise neither a cut, there was nothing wrong with it, but there was a problem with his stomach in the inside of his body not from the outside.  
Another jolt of pain hit his stomach, but this time it was worse, it felt like he had been punched in the gut, but there was no one reasonable for punching him.

Jack's mouth filled with saliva, since when did his mouth fill up with saliva so quickly? Jack swallowed the contents of the saliva so it travelled back down his throat. The taste was different to normal saliva, he soon realised what was wrong with his stomach. Jack's eyes widened, he released his grip on Ianto and shifted off the bed.  
Jack sprinted towards the bathroom, his mouth soon refilled with more saliva, Jack swallowed it back down, trying his hardest not to let anything come out of his mouth, if he did he would have Ianto to answer to later.

Jack collapsed in front of the toilet, his body shook violently. Strange noises left his mouth, soon followed by the contents of Jack's stomach, going straight into the toilet.

**Please Review, -R**


	2. Chapter 2

Vomit flowed out of Jack's mouth and plopped into the toilet, he cringed at the sight, mixed colour of brown and yellow with lumps of food fell inside, mixing with the water, it wasn't nice to see when he was throwing up, he began to deteriorate further. He gagged; his stomach was trying to expel some further vomit, but there was none left. His throat was turning sore; the leftover of the vomit was drying in his throat, it felt like dried rust.

Pants echoed the walls, Jack was the cause of it, his eyes were bloodshot truly the colour red, water dripped from his dark fringe, falling into the toilet's water amongst the vomit. He grimaced at the toilet, it was one of the most disgusting things he's seen in his life time, plus it was from him! Jack collapsed further, only stopping when his head smacked the tiled floor. He had turned weak from his vomiting; he had no strength left in his body, all his strength was transferred to his stomach.

His body felt like crap, every portion ached and was extremely weak, he was also suffering from tiredness, his body was in a worse condition. Jack sniffed, his breathing had highly increased, tears were forming in his eyes, his body ache so much.

Jack tightened his body into a ball; tears of droplets escaped his eyes, flowing down the left side of his cheek, until it reached its destination on the ground. A wet patch was beginning to form underneath Jack's cheek, he had been crying for 2 minutes.

He flinched towards the cool hand on his right shoulder, he didn't realise his temperature was that hot. More importantly, how long had Ianto been there? Jack felt the presence of Ianto by his left side, Jack didn't bother lifting his head up, if he did then he would see Ianto's worried face, he hated it when he saw Ianto worried, he hated it even more it Ianto was worried at him. Instead Jack stared straight ahead towards the wall, blinking every so often, counting the cracks on the wall.

"You okay Caraid?" Ianto asked, smoothing Jack's shoulder. He had been woken up by Jack's cry, finding him not beside Ianto on the bed, he decided to investigate, finally finding Jack curled up on the ground in front of the toilet, something was up.

Jack came back from counting the numerous cracks, so far he had counted 25, he hasn't even done a quarter of the wall yet. Jack dared to shoot a glance towards his lover, but he needed to see Ianto's gorgeous face more than anything at the moment. Jack took his pace at lifting his shattered face up to meet Ianto's gaze, when he saw Ianto's eyes, he knew he should answer. His mind filled with complete guilt, he was being selfish towards Ianto.

"Yeah" Jack croaked, he had admitted his body was slowly recovering, but not has fast as he liked, heck even a stab wound would heal quicker than this! Ianto wasn't very concerned at Jack's answer, it sure didn't sound like he was okay, Ianto gave it another go.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine, and your voice sounds dry" Ianto asked, smoothing Jack's cheek down by his finger.

"I'm fine real Yan, I just puked in the toilet that's all, I'm just tired and weak from the experience, you know the feeling?" Jack croaked, his throat was completely dry, he mouth was free of saliva, he couldn't gain any, his throat was too dry. Jack glanced back up towards Ianto and found him nodding in agreement.

"Yes I'm afraid I do, the best way is to drink lots of fluids for your throat, the liquid suitable is water" Ianto explained, Jack groaned, he gets enough of it at the bar, he didn't want any at him own flat too! Jack's groan turned into a cough, it was rough and sore. "Come on Caraid, the soon you drink to the sooner your throat will heal" Ianto announced, wrapping an arm round Jack's shoulder, supporting him off the ground.

Jack moaned at the movement, he wasn't ready for his body to move that quick, he was still gaining his strength back. Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulder; it helped him with his weight along the journey. On the way out Ianto made sure the toilet had been flushed before they were dismissed from the bathroom, the last thing he wanted was the whole entire flat smelling by the stench of vomit.

Soon they reached the kitchen; it was just outside the bedroom, but right next to the front room. Ianto half supported Jack, whilst searching the cupboards for a glass. He succeeded with both situations. The glass was placed under the tap with the blue label; Ianto turned the tap, allowing water to fall inside until it was full to the brim.

Once Ianto was satisfied with the glass he turned his attention towards Jack with the glass in his lower hand.

"Drink this" Ianto spoke, lifting the glass to Jack's gaze, Jack eyed it and simply answered with,

"I don't want to" Ianto frowned.

"You need to drink it so your throat can get more moisture, it's too dry Jack" Ianto tried again.

"No, I get enough of that stuff at the bar!" Jack croaked, Ianto wasn't impressed.

"You don't need to drink water at the bar, you just choose to because you have to stay on alert for the rift, but I need you to drink this Jack, do it for me please" Ianto asked, holding out the glass, Jack eyed it once more then sighed in annoyance. He snatched the glass from Ianto's soft grasp, the glass brushed Jack's lips. He was only doing this for Ianto, slowly he tilted the glass, the water flowed inside Jack mouth and down his throat. He sighed in satisfaction.

His throat felt like heaven, the water was cleaning his throat clear, making all the vomit travel back down to where it belonged, in Jack's stomach. Ianto smiled towards Jack, it was rare when Jack followed Ianto's orders, but Ianto's orders were always about his health.

Ianto placed Jack into a small embrace, "What's happened to you baby?" Ianto asked, planting a kiss on top of Jack's spiky hair, Ianto rocked both of them, trying to think of an answer responsible for Jack's health, but he thoughts led him to a blank, he didn't know what was wrong with Jack at all.

Which meant they both didn't know that Jack was pregnant.

**Please Review, -R**


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto's chin was leant against the top of Jack's head, what puzzled him was why his health was acting strange, he hardly was ill, except when he caught a disease by kissing an alien, but still. There had to be a specific reason, everything happens for a reason, but what? He became distracted from his thoughts by slurping from his lover. He glanced down to find him drinking the last few centimetres left in the glass, it was good he was drinking the water like Ianto told him to, it would make the last traces of vomit flush down. He smirked; he was looking after his knight in shining armour, this rarely happened.

He planted kisses on the top of his head, he was proud of Jack, it was never nice to go through the vomiting process, heck even he couldn't do it that well.

"Done" Jack announced panting, the glass was set on the worktable beside them, he had in fact done it, the glass was completely empty, no puddles or drops. His voice was sounding better, even though he said one word, it sounded much better than his 'yeah' comment earlier.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, yes I am, thank you" Jack smiled in appreciation, his face was brighter, his stomach still slightly hurt but it had improved, his eyes were slightly bloodshot but over time they will go back to normal.

"That's good to hear, because if you didn't feel better then we might have to cancel the wedding" Ianto joked, his voice was full of sarcasm.

"You wouldn't" Jack gasped

"No I was only joking, you really fell for that?" Ianto asked, Jack looked embarrassed.

"Yes I did, you evil thing Mr Jones" Jack replied, tapping his nose.

"Well I wouldn't say evil I would say naughty" Ianto added, grinning after.

"That works too, but I prefer evil" Jack spoke, pulling them closer towards each other, their positions changed; now Jack was holding Ianto in an embrace. His face nuzzled Ianto's neck; quiet moans escaped his mouth in reply. Jack smirked at Ianto's reaction, he began to move closer towards him, his lips now searching for Ianto's but he got a hand on the lips instead.

"No" Ianto spoke, pushing himself away from Jack, heading back into the bedroom across the room, Jack tutted, chasing after Ianto.

"What am I not allowed to even kiss my future husband!" he shouted after Ianto, sprinting inside the bedroom to find him putting on his suit, Jack's favourite suit.

"We are already late for work; I don't want us to be even later because you distracted us from important matters" Ianto spoke, doing up his red striped tie, Jack laughed towards Ianto. "What?"

"You do cross eyed when you do up your tie" Jack replied

"Just hurry up and get dressed!" he shouted towards his lover, throwing his clothes along the way.

* * *

"Do you think we should tell them about the proposal?" Ianto asked, shooting a glance towards Jack in the lift.

"Nah, see if they can work it out, we'll be kind and give clues" Jack grinned; yup he definitely was feeling better.

"Why not, it will be fun" Ianto smirked, both now leaving the lift towards the cog door. He straightened his tie and brushed his suit down while the cog door was opening, he didn't want the team thinking they were making out along the way down, he would get embarrassed and hide down in the achives all day.

"Where the bloody hell have you two been?! I'm suffering from coffee loss; my body needs coffee to refuel!" Owen snapped to the two.

"Good morning to you two Owen" Ianto replied, kissing Jack on the cheek then making his way towards the coffee machine, he couldn't help but laugh at Owen's face reaction by his comment, straightening himself back to normal, he began to make his way towards the coffee machine.  
"Any one want any coffee?" Ianto asked, he heard two choruses of 'yes please' by the girls, 'about bloody time!' from Owen, but no reply from Jack. His eyes narrowed, Jack would never deny one of Ianto's offers for coffee, even if the world depended on it. He waited longer for a reply from Jack, but it never came, instead he heard gagging, Jack's gagging.

He found him still at the entrance to the hub, hand clutched over stomach and constantly gagging, not again! His head was bent down, but that didn't stop the vomit from coming out of his mouth. Vomit flowed out of his mouth, landing on the platform in front of him. It was mainly clear but had tiny bits of food as well; he was puking up his water.

Ianto was at his side on an instant, rubbing his back, supporting him along the way. He winced towards the ground; it was going to take ages to clean that! Owen soon joined him on the other side of Jack, the vomit already began to stink, and it smelt like what they had for tea yesterday in the restaurant.

Jack turned back to gagging, the vomit had finally once again finished, and it just left the horrible noises escaping Jack's mouth. Owen banged hard on Jack's back, this only made Jack gag harder.

"That's not helping!" Ianto shrieked to Owen, who scoffed.

"I'm a doctor I know what I am doing! Plus it helps his stomach to calm down" Owen replied, whacking his fist on Jack's back once again. This only caused a lot more vomit to come out of Jack's mouth. "Oh, guess it doesn't work"

"Told you!"

"Alright! Shut it tea boy!" Owen snapped to Ianto, he growled in return.

Instead of Ianto venting all of his anger towards Owen, he calmly turned towards Jack who was now once again gagging.

"You're doing well Jack, just got a little left to go" Ianto soothed, wiping the sweat off Jack's forehead. He was beginning to calm down, Jack panted, and his breath once again stank like vomit. His body was leant forwards; he was being supported by Owen and Ianto, which he appreciated.

"It's now been what 4 times?" Jack asked to Ianto, he slowly nodded,

"Yup" Ianto agreed, "Something's wrong Jack, because you never vomit" Ianto added.

"Come on Harkness, you're going to the autopsy room!" Owen shouted, dragging Jack along the room with Ianto behind.

**Please Review, -R**


	4. Chapter 4

"No, I've just caught a fever or something! I'm fine really!" Jack groaned, using his wrists strength to fight against Owen, but he was failing terribly.

"Jack for starters a fever is a temperature, plus you hardly are ill, so stop whining and come with me to the autopsy room!" Owen snapped, tightening his grip on Jack's arm, pulling him further along the walkway.

"This is no way to treat your patient!" Jack coughed; his throat was beginning to become blocked again by the vomit. His coughing turned rougher, he was now coughing constantly in the open space before him.

"Cover your mouth! You'll spread germs!" Owen snapped, dodging from Jack's saliva touching a portion of his body.

"Well I would if I had a free arm!" he coughed, he began to struggle, he didn't want to be checked on, there was no point, it would all be a waste of time, he's only vomiting, it's nothing serious, he will be better in no time!  
"I don't need checking on! I've probably eaten something I shouldn't of!" he whined, allowing himself to now be dragged into the autopsy room, truth to be told, he was tired and didn't have the energy to walk anymore.

"You're being checked on whether you like it or not! Isn't that right Ianto?!" Owen asked, glancing up towards the main area of the hub, he spotted Ianto walking towards them; his pace was fast but steady.

"Afraid so, Jack your body has never acted like this" Ianto replied, he had a glass of water in his hands, this one was also filled to the brim, but the glass was slightly smaller than the one Jack had before. Reaching it out to Jack, he declined.

"I will only puke it up again!" he eyed the glass, the clear liquid swirled inside the glass, "it doesn't even have a flavour!" he added, he mainly liked things that had a flavour, like Ianto for example.

"It makes you feel better, so drink it" Ianto asked, taking Jack's hand and placing it on the side of the glass, he made sure Jack had a grip before realising it himself, to leave Jack with the glass.

He groaned, he hated it when Ianto had control over him, except when having sex, he didn't mind then. Plus he hated being powerless over his team. Slowly the glass was placed under his lips, he took a sip, turning his head away in disgust, it was making him feel better, but the vomit was making the water taste even more horrible.

"Right, now that Jack's breath doesn't smell as badly I need you to tell me anything strange that's been happening to you recently, like killing headaches for no reason or your eye sight being blocked, plus vomiting all the time, if that's the case you're suffering from migraines for example" Owen explained towards him, Jack began to think back to the last few days.

"Well now that you mention it, my chest is really sore, I keep thinking my mouth tastes like metal, I'm always shattered, plus I always need to go for a piss" Jack explained, he shifted on the autopsy table, he was getting rather uncomfortable by his position, he needed a more comfortable way to lay.

"How long has this been going on for?" Owen asked.

He shrugged, "A couple of weeks" Jack replied, he didn't have a clue where this was going, but Owen seemed to.

"Why didn't you tell me before Jack! This is really important!" Owen snapped, opening up the draw to his right, searching the contents inside.

"I thought it was nothing!" Jack replied, slowly yawning after, his mouth showing out wide to everyone in the room.

"Shut your gob Jack!" Gwen shouted towards him, he instantly sealed his mouth shut by the sound of Gwen's voice; she always scares him a tiny bit when she shouts at him, but not too much.

"I can't help it I'm tired, and where is this going anyway?" he asked, eyeing everyone in the room, landing his eyes straight on Owen, who began to pull up Jack's shirt out of his trousers.

"Bear with me Jack" Owen asked, pulling the top upwards, leaving his stomach to the open of everyone.

"You only needed to ask" Jack grinned, then shrieking at the freezing gel, it was being smoothed down under his belly button but above his pubic bone.  
"Is this gel what I think it is?!" Jack asked, his voice was full of shock, like he has had this gel on his stomach before.

"Why is that gel going on him anyway?" Gwen asked, that gel is only mainly used for woman; she has never seen or heard a reason why men should have that gel.

"Yes Jack this is the gel you think it is, plus the only reason I'm putting this gel on him is because all the answers he has given me all lead up to only one thing, now everyone shut up and let me think!" Owen asked, placing the device into the centre of the gel, moving it around his stomach, looking for something certain there.

Jack twitched at the device, it was so cold, he didn't know why Owen was using the device, he could probably tell if he was pregnant! He moaned at the device, it was now travelling round the gel, it was such a horrible feeling in the world. Hushing noises flowed into his ear, it took him a moment to realise Ianto was by his side, he now had comfort, and that's all he needed. He placed a grip onto Ianto's hand, he squeezed it every so often the cold gel bothered him, he done it at least 10 times.

Owen turned round, still holding onto the device, he pulled the monitor towards him, pressing random buttons, setting it to the right channel before turning back to Jack's stomach.

"Come on, I'm getting close" Owen spoke, moving the device more often than before, the gel was beginning to turn warm. But it quickly turned back cold to its original state.  
"Yes got it!" Owen announced, swishing towards the monitor once again.

Jack and Ianto exchanged confused looks, they were both beginning to turn worried, they both didn't have a clue what was going on.

"There!" Owen shouted, both men snapped out of their gazes and stared towards Owen plus the screen, both stared at the screen in shock.

"Bloody hell!"

**I didn't know what the device was called for the pregnancy scan, it would be nice if you could tell me so then I can write in down in the future chapters, please Review, -R**


	5. Chapter 5

Both men's eyes gazed upon the machine, showing the miracle of life inside Jack's stomach. His breathing turned slow, he never under any circumstances wanted to be pregnant again, but if it's Ianto's child then he was not going to let anything take the child away from him, except Ianto if he doesn't want the baby. He watched the foetus rest inside the pregnancy sack, moving every so often making the sack move, but most of all it was moving because he was moving on the autopsy table. The baby was so tiny compared to the sack, it didn't even take up a whole quarter of the space! That's when he realised, how was he going to explain it to the team? How can he explain that 51st century men can also get pregnant, but most of all how is he going to explain it to Ianto?

He glanced up towards his lover, finding him still gazing at the screen, moving his mouth up and down, he was speechless, so was the rest of the team. He found everyone staring directly towards the monitor, as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world, just wait till he's a couple of months into the pregnancy, that's when there's trouble.

His thumb brushed Ianto's knuckles, gaining his attention, finally. Ianto looked down towards Jack, he was still lost for words, but at least he hasn't fainted yet, he wasn't that pathetic, he hoped. He couldn't believe what his eyes had just shown him, Jack pregnant? The monitor must have a malfunction, but the other side of Ianto's mind was excited about the fact that Jack was pregnant, this meant Ianto could be a father, and in all his 26 years he never imagined he would be a father, with Jack being the other father as well!

Ianto was the first to break the silence in the room, he never liked breaking the silence, but this affected him more than the other three, "H, how?" Ianto began, keeping his voice calm but twitchy. Jack let out a breath, it was obvious that this was going to be the first question he was asked, still they had to know the truth, even if it is impossible to believe.

"In the future in the 51st century to be exact, men have gained the ability to be pregnant, trust me it is freaky, but I have to live with it, so I'm hoping you lot can too, I've already been pregnant once, and I was hoping it would never happen again but I was wrong" Jack explained, his fingers tightened on Ianto's hand, he was nervous at the comments the team was going to shoot towards him, so he tightened his fingers on Ianto's hand to show him he was nervous.

"How can men even gain the ability to be pregnant?!" Owen asked, he was probably asking the question in case he can actually get pregnant as well.

"It's more like a curse; some men from the 51st century were making fun of seahorse aliens, well male seahorse aliens to be exact. They kept making fun of them because the fact those male seahorses are the ones that become pregnant not the female, this only caused them to become angry. So they set a curse on all males, making it so male humans can also become pregnant, making it so the females can't become pregnant and swapping it with the males" he explained, those annoying men, now Jack has to suffer of being pregnant because of those bastards!

Gwen couldn't help but giggle at Jack's comment, the image of men from the 51st century being pregnant came into view of her mind, and she definitly wasn't going to forget this ever!

"You said you were pregnant before, how come you couldn't tell if you've came across these stages before, they should of triggered that you were pregnant again" Tosh asked, her question was tough, it took Jack a moment to register about what happened last time.

"It was a lot different than the stages from last time, maybe because of the fact I had sex with an alien instead of a human, so the stages were different than the ones I am having now, and they have a big difference"

"What kind of differences?" Owen asked

"You don't want to know" Jack replied, Owen instantly understood, if Jack had told him he probably would go deaf! "The only question I can't answer is if I am going to keep the child, I won't be able to raise it on my own" he mumbled, glancing back towards the monitor showing the foetus moving about. There was pure life inside him, and he might have to destroy it, a tear formed in Jack's eyes, he didn't know what to do.

"You're not going to get rid of it, you are going to keep that miracle of a child, and I am going to help you all the way, just wait and see Jack Harkness, we are going to become a family, even if that child isn't mine, I will still look after it with you" Ianto announced, placing his free hand on Jack's shoulder, he also had tears forming in his eyes, but his tears were caused from happiness.

Jack sniffed, wiping the tears away his mouthed turned into a grin, "Of course it is yours Ianto, and thank you, it has been so long since I have wanted a family of my own" Jack replied, glancing down towards his stomach, he couldn't even see a bump, he's already forgotten how big the child is in 6 weeks.

"So how big is the child now?" he asked, Owen turned back to the monitor, with the sonogram still in his hand on Jack's stomach.

"The child is 6 ½ weeks, so it is basically the size of a grain of rice" Owen replied, "wait a minute, if I just adjust the sonogram and monitor it should be able to,.. Got it" Owen announced, thumping noises echoed the room, Jack's grin grew wider, and the thumping noises were the child's heartbeat inside his stomach, now that is a miracle in life.

**Please review, R**


	6. Chapter 6

The heartbeat was twice as fast than anyone's in the room, in fact it was the same heartbeat of a puppy. This made Jack's life worth living, he had a gorgeous future husband soon to be his, and now he's expecting to give birth to a child of his own, screw aliens, his future life is far better. The noise of his child's heartbeat was pure music to him, echoing in his eardrums playing a beat, so perfect in fact no one in the whole universe could make that noise. It was so simple, but extraordinary. And he bet Ianto was thinking the same thing, which reminded him.

He glanced up towards Ianto, his face was filled with happiness, joy, love and all sorts mixed together leaving the perfect touch at the end, that's how Jack saw Ianto. The smile on his face told all, from being excited, to looking nervous, but his main emotion was sheer joy.

"Going by the measurments of the baby's head, I should say its due December 8th" Owen explained, running his finger along the monitor screen, on top of the image of the baby's tiny head. "so its 7 months, 1 week and a half until birth, so basically you have 33 1/2 weeks left, that's what I am guessing although this is an paternal pregnancy so who knows" he added

"Men are pregnant for 39 weeks actually" Jack corrected, men may also be pregnant but at least they give birth a week early.

"Okay smarty pants! So that changes the date to December 1st, changing it to 32 1/2 weeks" Owen corrected, "do you want a photo of the baby?" he asked, glancing towards the two future fathers, they exchanged looks towards one and other, both simply nodding Ianto turned back to Owen.

"Yes please Owen" he smiled, making a gentle squeeze on Jack's hand, his smile grew once Jack squeezed back.

"Fine, I better have a coffee after this! I already now have to go across the room because the stupid printer in here doesn't work anymore thanks to some one!" Owen urged glancing towards Gwen who gasped.

"It wasn't me! It was you! You shoved me too hard onto the printer!" Gwen shrieked

"You were the one who landed on it!" Owen spat,

"Well I wouldn't of if you didn't shove me!"

"Guys shut up!" Jack shouted, both instantly shut their mouths, glancing towards Jack who eyed both. "Stop acting like children, you know better than that, and you better not be teaching my future child these manners soon, because it's bad!" he declared, once again shifting on the cold surface of the autopsy table.

"Fine" Owen spoke, turning back to the monitor, he zoomed in closer, and closer until he had the perfect image for the photo, "back in a minute" he spoke, making his way out of the autopsy room and back into the main area of the hub. He tutted, walking along the pathway, walking past numerous workstations until he was at the other end of the room with the printer, 'most of the child's manners are probably going to come from Jack and his mischievous ones' he thought, tapping a drum beat on the side of the printer. Slowly two small photos emerged out of the printer, it had a good view of the baby, he only printed two in case either Jack or Ianto wanted one to keep on their own. Making his way back he could hear giggles, it was the girl's giggles, but what was there to laugh about?

Getting closer to the autopsy room the giggles got clearer, he eventually figured out they were giggling at Jack and Ianto, what were they saying? Entering the room he could finally hear what the boys conversation was about.

"Okay my turn, I spy with my little eye somthing beginning with, 'B'" Jack spoke towards Ianto, how childish can they get?

"Body?" Ianto asked

"Nope, try again"

"Brain, wait you can't see that" his eyes scanned the monitor, he couldn't really find anything else beginning with 'B', "I don't know Jack" he replied, "what's the answer?"

"Buttocks" he grinned.

"Jack!" Ianto spoke out loud, heck even the whole of the hub could hear Ianto's voice.

"What? At least I didn't say assho"

"Don't!" he warned, pointing towards Jack, he pouted. In the corner, both girls were now laughing senseless towards them, they both seemed to find it funny, Jack couldn't help but crack a smile, which soon turned into a grin.

"You two finished?" Owen asked, walking back down into the autopsy room, pictures in his hand.

"Afraid so, if you came earlier you could of joined us!" Jack beamed, squeezing his lover's hand who blushed towards Owen.

"I have better things to do in my time!" he replied, "here's the photos, i thought you might of wanted one each, so you can put them in wallets and stuff" he explained, passing one to each of them. Both men kindly accepted, examining the small photo of their child.

"It's perfect" Ianto mumered, his finger ran along the surface.

"But not as perfect as the real thing" Jack pointed out,

"Course it isn't, but it's still brilliant" he replied.

"So, the childs due the 1st December, we've got a lot to do in the meantime" Jack pointed out, finally grabbing a towel and wiping away every contents of the gel he could find, soon covering his stomach with his shirt once again.

"Yep we do, we got to get prepared" Ianto agreed, there was going to be a hell of a lot to do, they better start soon, or they might have trouble in the future, but Jack's been pregnant before, so he should know all the facilities and care the child needs before its born, right?

"But how do we begin?" Jack asked, guess Jack has forgotten already and doesn't know, it's going to be a long 7 months of preparation.

**Please Review, -R**


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't tell me you have forgotten already Jack, when was the last time you were pregnant?" Tosh asked, she had rarely talked throughout finding out that Jack was pregnant, but her only comments were tough and difficult questions, truly genius questions.

"I would say about 20 years ago" Jack protested, "but now it's all going to be a fresh start, I'll be a better father than last time" he admitted, glancing back down to his stomach, his hand lowered down until it touched the contents there, he slowly began to rub, in a slow circle, thinking back to his previous child, he didn't want this child to turn out like his previous one. He sighed; it may be a lot harder than he first thought.

"What do you mean by better father? What happened last time Jack?" Gwen asked, his comment caused her to come to confusion. Jack would be a great father, well apparently he already has been a father,but how was he a terrible one? What happened?

He sighed further, sometimes he speaks before he thinks, he didn't want his past just to be told to the team yet, "I don't want to talk about it" he huffed, dragging his legs over the autopsy table side, pulling himself off the table and walking away with his head tilt down, heading the direction to his office.

He emerged inside his office leaving the teams sight, all eyes locked on the office door, it was shut but all eyes still gazed there. The most concerned person out of the four was Ianto, it hurt him inside that his lover was in pain or feeling down, and that killed a part of Ianto's heart.

"Was it something I said?" Gwen asked to the three, Owen scoffed.

"Well he did say he was a bad father last time, so he probably doesn't feel like telling then is he?!" he spat, Gwen growled towards him.

"Well I didn't know he didn't want to talk about it!" she snapped back,

"Well it's pretty obvious!" he replied, Ianto sighed in frustration. So far the only conservation he has heard between Gwen and Owen was them arguing, arguing and arguing!

"Urgh! You two stop babbling your giving me a headache! It's a good thing Jack isn't in the room at this exact moment or else it would put pressure on him and the baby! Now excuse me, I'm going to go and see him" Ianto snapped to the two, he might as well vent his anger out now instead let it out in Jack's office.

Making his way towards Jack's office he heard the snapping sound of 'what about my bloody coffee!' by Owen, Ianto so wanted to swear to him but he was better than that. He just ignored the comment like it was never there and continued walking to the entrance to Jack's office.

His fingers brushed the wooden door, he used his other hand to make a grasp on the handle, he began to have second thoughts, but his heart told him over wise. Slowly he turned the handle, making a slight push on the door, it began to open.

He peeked inside; Jack's head was resting on his two hands lent on his desk. The top of his hair was showing towards Ianto, Jack was really upset about this. Slowly he crept inside, making sure Jack didn't hear him until he was right behind Jack. He placed his hands onto Jack's shoulders where he began to massage his shoulders, mainly using his thumb. Jack moaned out loud, relaxing into Ianto's massage, his head raised out of his hands grip, now leaning back into Ianto.

Ianto grinned, "Feeling better?" he asked down towards his lover,

"A lot, please don't stop soon" he pleaded, Ianto smirked.

"I wasn't planning to" he replied, he enjoyed making his lover happy, which began to remind him. "Jack?" he asked, making a small pressure on his shoulder, this only caused him to moan in delight.

"Hmmp?" he asked towards Ianto.

"Know our wedding"

"Yeah, is this leading to something bad? Are you having second thoughts?" he asked a little concerned.

"No of course not, it was just that we haven't chosen the date for the wedding yet, so I was thinking weather you want it before or after the baby is born either way I don't mind, whichever is best for you"

Jack thought for a moment, then came to a answer, "After the wedding" he decided, "then the baby can be there as well" he added, Ianto agreed.

"Like the sound of that"

"But the main reason is that I don't want my stomach to be massive, when we are at the front" he admitted, Ianto couldn't help but chuckle, Jack soon chuckled with him.

"Makes sense, but you will look gorgeous no matter how fat your stomach is" Ianto soothed, digging his thumb further into Jack's skin causing him to moan. "Do you think the childs a boy, or a girl?" he asked.

"Haven't got a clue, hope it's a boy this time, would make a difference, it was a girl last time anyway" he replied,

"Can you tell me about her? About your last child, if that's alright" Ianto asked, Jack sighed, thinking for a moment on what to do, finally he came to a conclusion.

"Later, when the others are gone" he replied, "speaking of others, do you want to start on making clues for them to work out that we are engaged?" he asked, Ianto grinned.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that"

**Please Review, -R**


	8. Chapter 8

"So what kind of clues do you have in mind?" Ianto asked, leaning his head down besides Jack's, eyes glancing to the right to his lovers face.

He thought for a moment, curving his lips into a wicked grin, had a couple thoughts buzzing through his mind, and he better take action on them before he forgets.

"Like this" he protested, taking a firm hold on Ianto's shoulders, pulling them down so now his lover was on top of his desk. He grinned, leaning forwards he captured Ianto is a senseless snog, both taking in turns to make their moans, they began to lose count on how long they had been kissing for, but it was a good amount of time.

Ianto cupped his lovers face, allowing him to make the kiss even fiercer, Jack's hands became tangled in his hair, twisting his fingers in circles, making hair knots in every piece of hair his hands could find. Jack's mouth didn't smell like vomit anymore, his saliva was clean, and he was thanking full for that.

When the need of oxygen became too great both men pulled apart panting, Jack's head rested on Ianto's chest, that wasn't really much of a clue to the team, but Jack just wanted to do that so bad, plus he bet Ianto didn't mind either. His fingers ran along his shirt buttons, swerving in and out the buttons. This helped him think of the first clue, he grinned.

"You don't mind if they find out today do you?" he asked, reaching across the table, snatching a red marker pen.

"Nope" he panted.

"Good" he began to undo Ianto's buttons one by one, revealing the skinned chest inside. He planted a trail of small kisses along the chest, he couldn't resist. Undoing the red marker pen, Ianto became concerned.

"What are you doing?" watching as his lover brings the pen up close to his chest.

"Don't worry its washable" Jack replied, placing the pen gently on Ianto's chest, moving it along his skin, leaving a red trail behind. Ianto quietly moaned towards the pen, this always was a weird experience for him.  
"Perfect" he murmured, retrieving the pen to take a good look at the final touch. Ianto also glanced down to his chest, this caused him to grin.

"I have some other idea's" he announced, reaching out for the marker pen...

* * *

It had been 1 hour since Ianto went to check on Jack, a whole hour without even a blip of either of them, Owen began to wonder if the conversation Ianto wanted has lead up to sex instead, it would make perfect sense after all but it was still disgusting!

"Do you think they are alright in there? It has been a while since we have seen them" Gwen asked, pulling out three chocolate bars from her bag, carefully placing them on her desk.

"They're probably still getting over the fact that Jack is pregnant, that is what any other couple would do" Tosh replied, pulling her glasses back up to her eyes, away from its resting position on her nose.

"Guess you're right" Gwen replied, reaching down towards her mars bar.

"Well it's still taking a long time; Ianto promised me he would make me a coffee, but I don't even see a coffee in anyone's present!" he snapped, walking past the girls workstations and towards his own. "They should be out by now!" he grunted, a soft noise of Jack's door opening in the air got the three team mates attention, It was about time they came out.

It was Ianto who had opened the door, but when they saw him they all gasped, that didn't look like the Ianto they knew at all. All three had their mouths open towards Ianto; he noticed this and grinned back.

His hair was ruffled in every direction, as if someone's hands had been there. His tie was tied around his forehead, acting like it was a small bandana. He had to red lines on his cheeks. His sleeves were pulled up to his elbows, completely creased, plus his shirt was wide open, but it was the message that got the most attention. The message was written in marker pen which read _'Property of Jack Harkness!'_ it also had numerous red kiss marks going around it, wonder who they belong to?

"Ianto?" Tosh asked, she never expected to see Ianto like this ever! Was she dreaming?! Or was it April fools day?

"Yeah?" he replied, his reply was instant he didn't even flinch.

"Are you okay? You seem different" she asked,

"Like bloody different! We want to know what the hell has happened to you?!" Owen added, this better not be the new uniform Jack had been bragging about for months! If it is, he is defiantly going to make Jack do the child birth on his own!

"I'm fine, and I'm not different I just feel like looking like this that's all" he replied, he was grinning his face off; it began to give them the creeps.

Gwen began to see what Jack saw of Ianto, and she liked it. His six pack was shining in the light from the marker pen and his sweat. His body looked gorgeous; maybe if she tried she could borrow him for at least one night? She'll swap Ianto for Rhys for 1 night, but Jack would probably decline her offer, god he was lucky. It wasn't fair, how come the gay men always had to be the ones who look the sexiest!

"Why is your tie wrapped around your head?" Owen asked, Ianto has never acted childish in his life.

"Because it's very simple, I'm a Indian and Jack is-" Ianto began but got cut of by the door swishing open behind him, he flinched.

Jack emerged from his office; his style was similar to Ianto's but not quite, he didn't have a message on his chest, but it was still sweaty. He had a belt wrapped round his waist with a gun and handcuffs attached, the side of his open top with buttons had a gold star with the words, '_sheriff Harkness'_ engraved on. His lips were red from the marker pen, plus he had a cowboy hat on his ruffled hair instead of a tie. His fingers were at either side of his waist, all of his fingers moving back and forth in a different pace. An evil grin was attached to his red lips; his eyes looked hungry towards Ianto.

"I'm gunna get you Jones!" he shouted, sprinting towards Ianto who began to retreat into the hub.

They were playing Indians and Cowboys of course.

**I'm going to put the Doctor in this story in a couple of chapters soon, so which one would you prefer 10****th**** or 11****th****? Please review, -R**


	9. Chapter 9

The three remaining team mates stood there gobsmacked, looking at the distance from where Jack and Ianto just ran into. They knew Jack was childish, but this has just crossed the line, since when does he role play like a cowboy and chase Ianto across the hub, quarter naked? Plus to top it all off he was pregnant, he has to be careful for his new condition that's going to last for the next couple months, but so far he's going hectic and god knows what.

"Did I just see what my glasses just showed me correct?" Tosh asked, wiping her glasses with a soft cloth then placing them back in front of her eyes.

"Yeah, your glasses are right" Gwen agreed, she had a little smirk on her face, she now had her team mate being chased by their boss, now that was something she wanted to see.

"That was just, wrong and disturbing!" Owen groaned, he never wanted to see this in his life and defiantly not at work, except porn films, they were alright to watch of course, he just didn't like it happening in his presence.

Echoes of Jack and Ianto's voices filled the room to the brim, but it was hard to make out what they were saying, they guessed how they were talking by their tone. Jack was saying proud, bossful words, while Ianto's were part scared and panting words. Their voices told all, they didn't even need to see them in person to tell Jack was chasing Ianto.

"I'm going to help Jack by becoming a cowgirl as well!" Gwen decided, giggling then running towards the direction the boys headed, with Tosh and Owen following after.

"Would you really want to join them in the whole crisis? It entertaining by just watching them!" Owen shouted up to Gwen who shrugged.

"Where's the fun in that?" she replied,

"She has a point, it would be more fun to join in" Tosh agreed, Owen gave her a disgusted look.

"You two are insane; we should be stopping Jack from doing this any way! It will put damage to the baby! Plus he's probably drunk, which makes it even bad! The baby's life might be hanging on a thread as we know it!" Owen realised, Jack might of killed his baby in the first hour!

"_I wouldn't say Jones; I'm going to be something else soon!" _Ianto's voice echoed in the air, it was followed by a couple of heavy pants, his voice didn't sound as scared as he was before, it was like a sarcastic tone, but not quite.

"_Ianto! Where's your Indian spirit!" _ Jack replied, he sounded ashamed and surprised.

"_Sorry! I don't know much Indian words, Namasstay" _Ianto began, his voice had turned puzzled, and he really didn't know Indian words.

"_What does that mean?" _Jack asked in confusion, they could hear Ianto making a frustrated sigh.

"_It means 'hello' Jack, you got the easy part! You get to speak English!"_ Ianto snapped, their voices were getting louder and clearer, Owen, Tosh and Gwen were getting close.

"_Don't worry about that Yan! You'll soon be English in no time, once I capture you!" _Jack pointed out, Owen groaned, he was following the girls to the two love birds who are making sissy comments! But the baby was more important, it will die if Owen doesn't get to it soon.

"_Dhanya-waadh" _Ianto's voice spoke.

"_What does that mean as well_?" he asked, Ianto moaned.

"_Never ask me to talk another language again_!" he whined.

"_Don't worry about that! Soon me and you will learn together, once we've finished in the 'church'_" he replied, none of the teammates had a clue about what Jack was talking about, but the other two seemed too.

"_Guess your right, can't wait till then, my surname will change and everything, except my amazing coffee_" Ianto agreed

"_My surname will change too! Now let me catch you, Indian Anna Jones_!" Jack grinned.

Banging noises echoed the walls, followed by thumps. The team was close for sure! Gwen zoomed round the corner to find Jack shoving Ianto against the wall, holding his hands either side of Ianto's body, Jack grinned.

"I, sheriff Harkness, has captured you Indian Jones" he smirked, "Welcome to the English language" he announced, leaning in to Ianto.

"Mujhe tumse pyar hai Jack" he whispered, leaning in towards his lips and capturing them into a tender passionate kiss. Both enjoying the moment together, they gave a couple clues to the team, lets just hope they figured it out.

They got interrupted by a cough from Owen, Jack pulled away,

"Yes?" he asked, "I was kinda busy" he added.

"Well you can do that once I've gone home!" he snapped, Jack pouted, pulling Ianto closer,

"But I can't help it; I need to kiss my soul mate at least once every hour or else I suffer from hyperventilation" he spoke, giving Ianto a quick peck on the cheek. "He's my oxygen and my energy" he added, giving him another peck, "All powered up!" he grinned.

"Good then you won't need to kiss him anymore for the rest of the day!" Owen explained.

"Nope I've changed my mind, I haven't even gone the quarter the way up on my energy bar yet!" he gasped, pulling Ianto even closer as possible.

"Thought so" Owen groaned.

"Have you finished playing cowboys and Indians Jack?" Gwen asked,

"Afraid so, Ianto here has now been captured, leaving his Indian ways and has turning officially English and Welsh! I could never forget about Welsh!" he grinned, she pouted, she wanted to play as well, but they've now finished.

"Oh well, at least I still have my two chocolate bars" she sighed, this got Jack attention.

"Chocolate bars?" he eagerly asked, she nodded,

"Yeah, Twix and Snickers, I've already eaten the Mars bar" she replied, Jack grinned.

"I love Twix and Snickers! But not as much as I love Yanni! Come on Yan we're going chocolate hunting!" he announced, pulling Ianto along the pathway, their hands entwined together. With the other three following,

"Jack wait you're drunk!" Owen snapped, chasing after him "I need to check you over before it ruins the baby's health!"  
**  
Sorry if I got the Indian words wrong, I tried my best.**

Indian translation:

**Namasstay = Hello**

**Dhanya-waadh = Thank you**

**Mujhe tumse pyar hai Jack = I love you Jack**

**Please Review, -R**


	10. Chapter 10

Jack sprinted into the main area of the hub, his fingers entwined with Ianto's, who was right behind him. Pants escaped his mouth, he was already tired, but he was making himself even more tired because of his running, but he was enjoying every minute of it. He glanced round the room, searching on every workstation, examining every detail until he found his prize. Eyes landed on Gwen's workstation where two chocolate bars laid, he grinned.

"That was the easiest chocolate hunt I have ever played!" he grinned, walking towards the workstation to claim the chocolate bars, "But not as easy as naked hide and seek!" he added, in naked hide and seek he would always catch Ianto without fail, because of his secret trick, which Ianto calls cheating. Reaching down, he retrieved the chocolate bars, making them leave their resting position and now in Jack's grip.

He grinned; "They don't call me sheriff Harkness for nothing" he turned towards his lover who had a pool of sweat just under the tie around his forehead. Moving closer he placed his tongue there, slowly beginning to lick the sweat away. Ianto moaned in the touch, closing his eyes from the touch, Jack grinned.

He pulled away, licking his lips from the moisture then turning back to the chocolate bars, "Which one? Twix or Snickers?" he asked, releasing his grip from Ianto's hand and replacing his arm round his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Mmmh I would like the Twix" Ianto asked, shooting a glance towards Jack, whose face was beaming with happiness, mischief, cheekiness and his grin of course.

"Good choice there Yan, couldn't have picked better" he replied, "Twix it is" he added, his hand now reaching towards the wrapper.

"Put the chocolate bars down now!" a low voice spoke, interrupting Jack from opening the Twix. Slowly he turned round to find Gwen with 'I'm not amused' face on, "Give me the bars and no one will get hurt" she added, stepping forward, towards the couple.

"You won't be able to hurt us, because we have to be in top condition for the future months yet to come!" Jack pointed out, he still had clues tucked away in his mind.

"You wanna bet Jack Harkness?" she protested, now standing right in front of him, Jack didn't like this to his likeness. "Because if you do, I'm sure that can be arranged"

He gulped, slowly stepping back, away from Gwen, leaving Ianto, his eyes locked on Gwen, who was staring at him in the face, determined in her eyes. She wasn't interested in Ianto; she only cared at Jack who had the chocolate bars resting in his hands.

Her hand reached out towards him, "Chocolate please" she demanded, her fingers bent towards her and away, showing Jack to hurry up. He looked down towards her hands and grinned, he had an idea in his mind.

"You want the chocolate bars?" he asked, raising his eyebrows after, making a little smirk appear on his lips.

"Yes please" she replied, "hand them over" she added, she was really impatient.

"You're going to have to get them then" he declared, she narrowed her eyes to question Jack's comment, she was puzzled by what he meant. "Ianto go long!" he shouted out to Ianto. Raising his hand up with the two chocolate bars, Ianto nodded in agreement.

Ianto moved back steps, which soon made him half way across the hub, his hands rose, now above his head, ready for Jack to throw the chocolate. He nodded towards Jack once more.

Jack grinned, taking a breath in he pulled his arm back, swinging it forward he threw the chocolate bars across the hub, with Gwen shrieking towards him. He grinned, watching Gwen chase after them, but having Ianto catching them before Gwen had the chance. She growled towards him, jumping up to Ianto's hands which were still above his head, he was too tall. She made a grip on Ianto's shirt, using it to help her reach the chocolate.

"Jack, catch!" Ianto protested, throwing the chocolate across the hub once again, to be caught in Jack's hands, with Gwen chasing the chocolate. They were playing piggy in the middle, and Gwen was in the middle. But Gwen didn't know that.

"Just give me the chocolate!" she screamed, jumping in mid air to try and reach the chocolate but failed.

"Say the magic word!" Jack asked, throwing the chocolate towards Ianto.

"Now!" she shouted,

"Nope try again!" Ianto replied, taking another throw towards Jack.

"This instant!" she tried,

"That's not one word!" Jack spoke, throwing the chocolate back over to Ianto.

"Bastards!" she shouted, jumping up to the chocolate but missing.

"Language Gwen" Ianto spoke, once again throwing the chocolate.

"Throwing this chocolate back and forth is making me hungry, maybe I might eat one of these" Jack grinned, she gasped.

"You wouldn't!" she shrieked,

"I would, in the minute" he spoke, pulling his arm back, getting ready to once again throw the chocolate bar.

What they didn't know was with them throwing the chocolate bars back and forth, it was making the scent go all around the hub, which awakened something. Something hungry.

Jack took another throw, reaching his hand far back as possible, he made a tight grip on the two chocolates, getting ready he lunched his hand forward, sending the bars forward into the air.

Ianto got ready to catch the bars, reaching his hands out far, bending his knees, waiting for the bars to fall into his hands. A screech echoed his ears, his breathing turned slow, he knew that screeching sound, he glanced up to the bars.

Myfanway came flying down from her nest, swooping towards the bars in mid air, her screech echoed the hub. She went for the bars, catching them in her mouth she flew back up to her nest, screeching in delight.

Gwen stood there looking towards Myfanway's nest gobsmacked, she had nicked her food! That selfish dinosaur!

"Nooooo!" she screamed, "that stupid bird has stolen my chocolate!" she cursed, banging her hands against the workstation.

Jack and Ianto couldn't help but laugh towards Gwen, sure they wanted some chocolate but it was much funnier watching Gwen sob over them.

"At least you have already eaten a chocolate bar!" Owen shouted to Gwen, who sobbed,

"So?! I usually have 5 chocolate bars a day! Now how am I going to cope?!" She shrieked, Jack grinned.

"I know how to cheer you up Gwen, all of us will play one of my classic games, my version of head and shoulders, me and Yan love it!" he grinned, he glanced towards Ianto and found him also grinning, yup he could tell he was going to enjoy the game.

"How do you play it?" Gwen sniffed,

"Well it's very simple, first you put accessories on like glasses, hats, fake earrings, clown nose, fake lip piercing, scarf's, that sort of stuff, so your whole body is full of clothes. Then you play the first round as normal, but when you get to round 2, instead of not saying head, you have to take off the clothing you have on your head, so like the hat for example. Then you keep playing the game, taking off every piece of clothing at a time until you're completely naked, then the games over" he grinned, "so who wants to play?" he asked.

Ianto opened his mouth to answer, but got stopped by Owen.

"No one is playing! I need to check you over because you are in fact drunk! So follow me to the autopsy room now!" Owen snapped, grabbing Jack's handcuffs and strapping them tightly on Jack's wrists from the back, shoving him forward towards the autopsy room, with Ianto following.

**I'm starting to have second thoughts about the child's name, and I can't choose between Cedrik or Clyde, which one would you pick?  
Please Review, -R**


	11. Chapter 11

"You can't be seriously checking on me in the autopsy room again are you?!" Jack shrieked, using his body strength to get out of Owen's tight grasp, but it was pointless without his hands. It was like trying to write on paper without using your hands, it was impossible. But still, it was always worth a try. Maybe he and Ianto went a bit too far when giving the team clues, leading them to thinking something was wrong with Jack, people obviously don't think straight!

His feet halted on the walkway, making him move no further along, Owen smacked into him from behind, surprised by his actions,

"Don't think I'll give up that easily!" Owen huffed, pushing Jack along the room from behind, he was being shoved instead, either way Jack would still get there.

"But there's nothing wrong with me! Isn't that right Ianto?!" he glanced towards his lover, who he found right besides him, walking at the same pace as Jack being dragged along the room.

"You're right there isn't, it's just one big misunderstanding" he replied, shooting Owen a glare, he wasn't amused at least 1 percent.

"Jesus Jack how much do you weigh?!" Owen panted, pushing him onto the steps.

"Well at least 12 stone if you find that heavy, and I'm sure most of the weight it coming from the baby" he replied, being pushed down a step, further down into the autopsy room.

"Like a 6 ½ week old baby is most of your weight Jack! It's only the size of a grain of rice!" he snapped, Jack shrugged,

"Rice can be heavy you know, I've been to a planet where it is a rice race, they're the size of us, even heavier than us. So you're telling me they're not heavy?"

Owen gave Jack a disgusted look, "You probably imagined that up, because you are overdosed with vodka!" Owen snapped to him, Jack gasped.

"I didn't imagine it up! It's 100 percent real! I'm not drunk!" he replied, feeling offended, how could Owen think of such a strange thing?! Jack was soon placed onto the autopsy table, he was sitting up rather than laying down, it would be much more comfortable to sit on the autopsy table than lying on his hands with handcuffs, ouch.

Tosh, Gwen and Ianto stood up next to the railings, looking down from above watching below towards Jack and Owen. Jack began to look pissed off,

"Owen, Jack isn't drunk, you've got it wrong" Ianto explained to Owen, who scoffed,

"Really?" he asked.

"Really" Ianto replied, Owen grinned and turned to Jack.

"Alright Harkness how many fingers am I holding up?" Owen asked, tucking his hand behind his back, holding a couple fingers up. Jack shrugged at Owen's question.

"Three?" he guessed,

"See he is drunk! He guessed wrong, which only leads to one thing, he's drunk!" Owen snapped to Ianto.

"Owen if you think about it, if Jack was drunk he wouldn't answer the question like that, he would say 'by how many fingers your holding up', or he would tell you the answer by your hand that isn't hiding behind your back" Ianto explained, Jack grinned, Ianto knew him to well.

"Still he could still be drunk" Owen replied.

"For the last time, I. AM. NOT. DRUNK!" he snapped, "Why would I be drunk anyway when I have a child living inside me?!" he questioned to everyone except Ianto who believed him all the way.

"I don't know why Jack! It's probably something popular 51st century men do when they're pregnant, get drunk" Owen spoke, shoving a breathalyzer into Jack's mouth, Jack grunted towards the item.  
"Blow into it" he instructed, he watched Jack narrow his eyes at the small machine, eventually he blew into the breathalyzer. His face turned red from blowing, Owen didn't say how much he needed to blow it into, but Jack soon got the idea once Owen shoved it out of his mouth.

"Right" he announced, raising the breathalyzers eye contact to his level. A beep echoed the room, indicating the machine had completed the test. His eyes flashed to the answer, his eyes narrowed.

"What's the answer?" Gwen asked, leaning over the railing, trying to get a good view of the breathalyzer over Owen's shoulder.

"Well, the average level of being drunk is 0.15 and Jack is well, Jack's level 0, he hasn't even got a trace of alcohol in his blood system" Owen explained. Jack grinned in satisfaction at his answer, he was happy now.

"I told you I wasn't drunk!" he spoke out loud to the three team mates,

"Don't get cocky with me Jack! I still need to find the reason why you're acting like this, well acting stranger than usual" Owen pointed to Jack who tutted,  
"you could be suffering from diabetes"

"Nope" Jack replied,

"Hypo glaceamia"

"Nope"

"Hyper glaceamia"

"Nope again"

"Gestational diabetes"

"Still nope" Jack replied,

"Fine then smarty pants, what is wrong with you?!" Owen snapped, venting his anger towards Jack. He thinks he knows the cause of him acting strange, fine guess, Owen's the doctor after all.

"There is nothing wrong with me" he replied,

"What do you mean?" Owen became puzzled.

"You never gave me or Ianto the chance to explain this did you? We tried to tell you I wasn't drunk, but still you tested me anyway. We were doing the things on purpose, revealing clues, trying to help you work out our little code, but none of you seemed to guess what was happening" Jack sighed, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, he didn't need to guess who it was, he knew it was Ianto, he would place his hand on top of Ianto's but they were cuffed behind his back.

"What have you been trying to tell us?" Gwen asked, completely puzzled same as Owen and Tosh.

Jack glanced up towards Ianto, "Guess we didn't give the clues out very well" he spoke, Ianto slowly nodded, "We've been trying to tell you that we are engaged!" Jack blurted out, watching as the teammates mouths fall open.

**Please review, -R**


	12. Chapter 12

Ianto began to lightly dig his fingers into Jack's shoulder, bending the veins, muscles, tissues, skin and bone. Slowly tightening his hand into a fist, he was anxious at Jack's last comment. He was scared towards the teammates at their reactions. Owen might make future fun of him, about being gay because he doesn't know the experience due to the fact that he is straight. Tosh will probably keep a secret stash of him and Jack having sex in the hub, it's hard to believe she would, but Ianto's caught her numerous of times. Finally Gwen, pc Gwen Cooper, or should she be called by pc Gwen Williams? The second attempt at her name isn't as catching as the first. She was going to be married in a couple of months to Rhys Williams, and it has been hectic in the hub with all the arrangements she has been making, soon it's going to be twice as hectic! Anyway what would she do? She would probably call the new couple lovingly nicknames, like 'love birds' and that horrible stuff. Ianto just hoped he was wrong about their reactions.

The silence was getting tense, and neither Jack nor Ianto wanted to break it, they now had to work together on this. This is one of the big things that are going to change their lives forever, with the baby coming as well. Just wait and see they will manage for sure!

"Maybe the breathalyzer is having a malfunction, Maybe Jack is drunk plus Ianto is as well, they can't be engaged, they just can't" Gwen sniffed, slowly collapsing onto the ground, her back pressed against the wall, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Why was she crying? There not tears of joy, they can't be, her reaction doesn't lead to joy, she's acting as if she's upset and jealous.

"Gwen I can assure you we're not drunk" he turned towards Ianto, "show them the ring" his head nodded towards his left hand, a hand with Ianto's most valuable possession.

His hand rose, showing the silver ring; lines were engraved going around the length of the ring. One thing the team couldn't see was the engraved message which was written in 51st century language, only Jack and Ianto knew what it meant, and always will.

"It's beautiful, and congratulations" Tosh announced to both men who smiled gratefully back to her, 'at least one person has the right idea', Ianto thought.

"Thank you" Jack replied twitching his shoulder, and then glancing back up towards the accessory, it shone in the lights beam, sending a silver glow on Jack and Ianto.

"Yeah, well done, congratulations, what ever you say to people when there engaged, just don't start making bloody hectic plans like Gwen has been doing for months will you?" Owen asked, glancing towards Gwen seeing if she was affected by his comment but she didn't pay attention.

Her eyes were full of tears, her eyes were on Jack and Ianto, "But what about me?" she sniffed, rising to her feet and rushing out of the door, her sobs echoing the high hub walls.

"Gwen!" Jack called out to her, starting to sit up right to climb off the autopsy table but Ianto's hand stopped him, soon staring up to Ianto.

"Let me talk to her, she's upset about this for some strange reason but I think I should go and see her, I'll be back in the minute" Ianto promised, planting a soft kiss onto Jack's forehead and following in Gwen's direction out of the autopsy room.

* * *

Ianto soon found Gwen hiding in the archives, slumped up against a wall, hugging her knees and crying into them, her eyes were bloodshot and she had a couple of tissues laying on the ground all around her.

Was she only having a bad time because Jack and Ianto were getting married? This should be a cause of celebration! Instead Gwen is taking it the wrong way and is crying her eyes out because she still fancies Jack when she is engaged to Rhys, not to mention Jack is now also engaged and pregnant. But still, it must hurt inside knowing someone you really like and love even without knowing it is getting married to someone else, which must be hard.

"You okay?" Ianto asked, joining Gwen on the ground, allowing Gwen to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know really, I guess I'm just upset that Jack is getting married. I love Rhys, really I do, but I also love Jack, and sometimes when I'm here at work working, or out on a field mission with Jack, or in the board room having a meeting. I seem to love him more than Rhys" Gwen hiccupped, wiping away a tear on her cheek, also wiping away the ruined mascara.

Ianto let out a soft sigh this wasn't going to be easy as he thought.

"I know Gwen but you have to let him go, he's in love with me and I don't think anything is going to change that. I love him and he loves me, like you love Rhys and he loves you. Our bonds with our soul mates are so strong that nothing can tear them apart. I'm going to marry him no mater what happens, like you are going to marry Rhys in a couple of months in the future. It's going to be your big day, the best day of your life yet to come" Ianto explained, reaching down towards his trouser pocket and pulling out his wallet. He flipped it open showing all his credit cards, receipts, money, finally showing in the centre of his wallet and picture of him and Jack.

That photo was taken on a rare occasion, Ianto didn't actually know how the photo was taken but it was there, a picture of them both smiling into the camera, Jack making the peace sign with his fingers acting like a child, but Ianto liked it.

Gwen's finger traced along the photo, mainly going over the picture of Jack, she didn't know how she was going to cope, thinking that Jack won't want her in the future.

"It's going to be so hard though Ianto, I can't stop loving him"

"You don't have to, you can still love him like a big brother, he will still be there for you, and he will still be there for all of us. Don't let this marriage get in the way with the friendship we all have together Gwen. And think about the child's sake, this baby is going to need Jack as a father and me also as a father more than anything in the world. Don't let your passion over Jack take that away from us" Ianto asked, Gwen slowly nodded.

"Okay, you two deserve each other anyway" Gwen smiled, she was beginning to cheer up, but not completely, it's going to take time for her.

"Thank you" Ianto smiled, "and maybe you could be the brides maid, well I don't know what you would call it if the same gender is getting married, oh well we'll just have to call Jack the bride because he's carrying the baby. But he did propose to me whom makes me the bride, oh I don't know" he chuckled at his attempt to figure out who was the bride, Gwen also giggled but she then realised what he just said.

"Me? Brides maid?" she asked

"Yeah if you want to" Ianto replied, Gwen's face suddenly lit up.

"Yes of course I would you daft sod!" Gwen smiled, bouncing on Ianto and pulling him into a fierce hug. Ianto's face soon began to turn red from his lungs missing oxygen.

"Gwen it would help if you didn't kill me of suffocation" Ianto gasped, she let go.

"Sorry! I was just excited, I'm now really happy for you two!" she apologized. Buzzing sounds soon echoed their ears, Ianto glanced up alarmed. It was the rift activity locator; the rift was active meaning one thing. Jack's going to want to go out on field and Ianto couldn't let that happen for the health of the baby!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had an awful lot of homework to do, finally I've finished and I can come back to writing my story! **

**Please review, -R**


	13. Chapter 13

His breathing turned slow, listening to the alarm echoing the archive walls, he made a tight grip on his wallet. His heart beats increased, he never felt so scared about anything so simple in his life, and if he makes one simple mistake in the next couple of hours it could ruin Jack or the baby's health.

Acting fast he shot up, not wasting anymore precious time he began to sprint back towards the centre of the hub. During his tiring journey his opened shirt flapped in the air, slipping off his shoulders and down to his elbow. Increasing his speed even more, the top travelled further down till it lay on top of his wrists, until the air pushed it from his body and onto Gwen's face, which was right behind him.

Gasping her pace slowed down, reaching towards her face and retrieving Ianto's abandoned top. Her fingers smoothed against the fabric, running along the blue cotton but stopping on a red mark. Narrowing her eyes she identified the mark harder. It was dry, doesn't look like a stain and it has soaked into the cotton. Figuring out the mark she realised it was a kiss mark, it was Jack's kiss mark from earlier on, when they were playing with the red marker pen. She wished she could have played with Jack and a marker pen, she could think of dozens of things to do with it.

She was doing it again, she was thinking of naughty things about Jack and what to do with him. She wanted to stop thinking of such naughty things and think towards Rhys and what to do with him. She couldn't help it, it's not very often you find a handsome man with perfect white teeth and gorgeous jaw line... She's at it again!

Wiping the thought out of her mind she began to sprint after Ianto again, with his shirt clutched in her hand, Ianto's going to need it after all. Can't go on a field mission with out a shirt now can we?

* * *

Running into the main area of the hub, he found the other three teammates just leaving the autopsy room; Jack was giving the orders to the other two, this Ianto did not like. This obviously meant that Jack, who was pregnant wanted to go out on a field mission, which under no circumstances could happen.

His handcuffs were taken off; he rubbed his wrists from where the cuffs had rubbed. The props they used earlier were being taken off, the cowboy hat was thrown to the side, landing on the nearest workstation, which turned out to be Ianto's, amongst his mugs, diary, ties and other objects.

His mouth was now clear from the marker; this is what scared Ianto the most. Jack was getting prepared for the field mission, which was going to make it even harder for Ianto to convince Jack to stay away from the field mission.

Taking a deep breath he strode over to his lover and colleagues, walking a casual pace, not too fast or too slow but just right.

"Jack" he called, watching Jack turn his head direction to face his lovers call. Setting his eyes onto Ianto's bare chest his mouth turned into a grin, with his orders coming from his mouth beginning to fade away into the air.

"Yes?" he answered with a slight amount of drool leaving his mouth, "what happened to your top? Not that I don't like what I am seeing but, did you take your top of to only make Gwen feel better?" He grinned, what his eyes shown him would always cheer him up without a second glance, he just wondered if people thought and saw the same way he did.

Ianto raised an eyebrow to question about what the hell he was talking about, but the cool chilling breeze against his chest soon made him realise. Glancing down, Jack was indeed correct.  
His top had vanished leaving his bare chest with the marker stain still attached, his eyes widened, shivers began to travel down his spine, he was now embarrassed. Wiping the thought off his shoulder he turned back to the 3 set of eyes watching him.

"It must have fell off when I was running back, didn't noticed it fall off though, bit of a worry, don't want that to happen if we are in the public" he mumbled at the end of his sentence, he didn't want the team to hear his own thoughts. Turning back to being serious he turned towards Tosh and Owen who stood behind Jack, both already had their coat and jackets on, they seemed the most wise and sensible so far out of the four of them, it was strange for Ianto, he was usually always the wise and sensible one.

Walking past Jack which was a rare occasion he turned to face Owen, his hands firmly placed on his half covered hip, his back turned to Jack.

"Out of all the people, you should know that Jack cannot under any circumstances go on a single field mission since he is carrying a child, if he get one minor injury it could scar that child for life or far worse Owen" Ianto instructed, he thought Owen was far better than this, letting Jack go out on a field mission pregnant. His reply was a small scoff, Ianto's eyes slowly narrowed towards him.

"Like, I don't know that Ianto! Me and Tosh have been trying for the last 5 minutes to make him not attend the mission but nothing isn't going to stop him, he can't be kept away from a field mission, it's in his blood to attend them" Owen replied, to his right Tosh slowly nodded in agreement.

"So is the baby" Ianto urged, correcting Owen that in fact the baby was also in Jack's blood as well, the baby was more highly rated than a stupid field mission is Ianto's point of view. Owen sighed, he had to agree with Ianto on this one, life was far more important than anything in the world, and that life has just started.

"I have to agree with you, but me and Tosh have tried and failed on making Jack stay behind. I thought either you or Gwen could make him stay" Owen explained.

"Gwen?" he questioned.

"Yeah Gwen, she can have a really bad temper with Jack which can lead to bossing him about. Trust me, when I had to check on Gwen with the nostrovite in her stomach, Jack came along too, bad mistake. He only had Gwen snapping towards him and telling him not to put her hormones into their conversation, Jack was shiting himself"

"Right, okay I'm going to try and make Jack stay behind, hopefully he will, I just need to bargain with him" Ianto announced, turning away from his present conversation and pacing back towards Jack.

"What are you going to bargain?" puzzled Owen, he glanced to Tosh but found her in the same state he was, what was Ianto going on about?

Ianto shot a glance back to Owen and Tosh, followed by a wink from his right eye, Owen turned away in disgust, with a pretend gag coming from his mouth, but it was a failed attempt.

"Jack, I need to talk to you" Ianto called out again, he had found Jack by his workstation, he was fiddling about with the draws, searching for his Wembley, Ianto always kept it safe in one of those draws, he just never figured out which one it was.

"Ianto" Jack responded, "Where do you keep my Wembley?" he asked, keeping one eye locked on Ianto and the other on his workstation, if that was possible.

"You don't need it Jack" Ianto spoke; Jack stopped what he was doing and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because you're not going out on the field mission" he mumbled, this was a lot harder than he thought it was going to be.

"Not you too Ianto, first Tosh and Owen, now you. I'm going on that field mission no matter what anyone says and nothing is going to stop me Yan, nothing" he ordered, his hand pulled back the draw handle, allowing his other hand to search through the items inside.

"What about the baby's health?" Ianto asked a tear began to slide down his cheek; Jack stopped searching and stared at the ground, with a cold look on his face. "Are you just going to go out on the field mission and not care about our child growing inside your stomach? You have to be extra careful now Jack, if you die just once it will kill the baby, it's too risky to take you on field missions. Please Jack you have to stay behind" Ianto choked, he reached out and rested his hand on Jack's stomach, Jack also brought his hand up and placed his on Ianto's, with a gentle squeeze. A sigh escaped his mouth.

"You're right Yan, and I'm sorry. It's just that there hasn't been a field mission in a month I'm so wound up to do it, I got sidetracked and forgot about our child. I just really wanted to do the field mission" he muttered, his voice was quiet but Ianto could easily make it out, he used to listen to tourist from the tourist information shop talk that quiet as if they were old, so Ianto got used to that tone of level.

"But I'm afraid you can't Jack, you'll have to stay here and do Tosh's normal job with field missions" Ianto explained, pulling Jack into a brief hug, Jack rested his head on Ianto's shoulder.

"I suppose" he sighed, Ianto suddenly pulled back and cupped Jack's face, Jack turned confused from his sudden movements.

"And I'll make it up to you I promise, as soon as I get back" Ianto promised, Jack's facial emotion changed instantly into a grin.

"I'm going to keep that promise, you have until 9 o'clock Mr Jones" Jack grinned,

"That's Harkness-Jones to you, and time me" he smirked, reaching down into his trouser pocket he pulled out his stopwatch and pressed the button. The time read 7:45, he had 1 hour and 15 minutes, giving Jack the watch he turned around and began to walk to the cog door, being accompanied with the other three, Gwen still holding onto his shirt.

"I'm going to need that" Ianto spoke, reaching forwards and taking his shirt from her grasp, also grabbing his spare Jacket along the way.

"Time's a ticken, better hurry up Ianto!" Jack called out, his finger clutched around the small stopwatch, watching the hands tick round, with a grin spread across his face.

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, I've had stupid exams, hopefully I won't have anymore for awhile. Please review,  
-R**


	14. Chapter 14

"Right, everyone keep your comms on at all times we don't know what we are dealing with, as soon as you hear or see anything unusual you report it to us immediately" Ianto instructed, pulling his cotton Jacket over his light blue shirt, blocking the breeze from entering his body.

"Okay since when has anyone put you in charge?" Owen scowled, his hands deeply shoved in his dark jean pockets, his eyes narrowed towards him. Ianto faced him, his hand tightening on the SUV keys.

"Are we going to debate about it or are we going to hurry up and finish the field mission before Jack goes ballistic by the time we get home. I would really appreciate it if that isn't the case, because I don't want to suffer even more mood swings because of you Owen" Ianto replied, shoving the keys into his trouser pocket and he carried on walking. The Girls quickly followed behind his tail with Owen staggering behind.

"Tosh is it an alien or an artefact?"Gwen asked, joining Tosh in the back with Ianto in the passenger seat and Owen in the driving seat.

"Difficult to say, I've never came across these readings on my PDA, it's impossible to tell what it is" she replied, she glanced up to the boys, watching Ianto pass the keys towards Owen who preformed him a smile in return which Tosh knew was fake, his eyes weren't moving with his smile, which meant it was fake.

"Okay Tosh just like usual, I want you to navigate me towards the location" Owen glanced towards her and saw her give a brief nod.

"Right, cross referencing the location it is proximately 5 miles away from here in the south" she explained, Owen nodded, turning on the engine he began to drive off to the south.

Ianto's head leant against the window, he watched the sky move around him from above, he wished the field mission would go as fast as that, instead they are tracking down the artefact or alien which is taking them far too long. He couldn't stop thinking about Jack, his thoughts all lead towards him and their baby. He wanted to hold Jack in his arms, with one hand on his stomach, just to know that the baby is actually in Jack's stomach.

His thoughts became distance as he was distracted with his ear piece beeping, signalling someone wanted his attention. He glanced to each member noticing that none of them were using theirs. Reaching his hand up towards the comm he tapped the button.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Ianto, I might not be able to attend the field mission but I sure can tune in and see from back in the hub!" _Jack's voice replied, Ianto preformed a smile.

"That's alright with me" Ianto spoke, he heard Jack chuckle, that chuckle always warmed up his heart.

"_Right so what are we up against?" _his question was out to anyone, he didn't mind who answered, he just wanted a reply.

"We're not sure yet Jack, Tosh has tried cross referencing but they lead her to a blank, we just can't tell what we're up against" Gwen replied.

"Owen turn left" Tosh indicated towards the nearest left, the wheel turned making the other four wheels follow its direction towards the left. "Just keep going forwards then you should come up towards a warehouse, that's the destination" Tosh spoke, Owen nodded.

"Got it"

"_Looks like you lot can do it without me, quite upsetting actually. That means I will have to navigate you to the places, and well, you know how good I am at being the navigator" _Jack's voice echoed the team member's ear drums. Last time Jack navigated they all went to the middle of no where, and it took them 5 hours to get back home. All their eyes widened.

"No, no Jack we simply can't do it without you" Gwen said, her voice was partly scared and worried at the same time.

"_That's what I like to hear!"_ Jack replied, the SUV stopped to a halt outside a warehouse, Ianto sighed in disappointment. The warehouse was massive; it would at least take them hours to find it even with the PDA's.

"The thing we are looking for is somewhere in that warehouse, the easiest way to find it is for one of us to take each corner" Tosh explained, the other three nodded.

"_Keep your guns loaded at all times, and always keep it raised, you guys don't know what you are up against" _Jack's voice spoke.

"Let's get this over with" Owen spoke, turning the engine off, he climbed out of the SUV, his gun armed and ready in his hand.

"Right, me and Ianto take the right side, Tosh and Gwen take the left" Owen instructed, him and Ianto both began to walk away leaving the girls to walk the other direction. "I'll take the top end, you take the bottom" Owen spoke, his hand with the gun rose, leaving Ianto to search the bottom end.

"_Don't worry Ianto, I'm going to monitor you at all times" _Jack's voice hummed into his ear, Ianto slowly nodded, with his gun raised, he entered the warehouse.

"This place is bigger than the place that massive whale was based" Ianto grunted, taking small steps, eyeing every detail, he didn't have a clue what he was looking for.

"_But that's what makes it more fun!" _Jack replied. "_And also I'm still counting Ianto, you only have 1 hour left until you and I are going to have some fun" _Ianto blushed.

"Jack, the comm is open, everyone is hearing our conversation!" Ianto turned a shade of red, he came across a closed door and it was locked, it was old and rusty, shouldn't be that difficult to kick down. He stood directly in front of the door, taking in a deep breath he kicked down the door. Entering the room he carried on his search.

"_Well what do they expect from a nearly married couple? That's what mainly every couple does, so what's wrong with talking about it?" _Jack asked, Ianto shrugged.

"It's not right to talk about it if you get embarrassed" Ianto mumbled.

"_Yan have I embarrassed you?" _Jack asked, Ianto could tell he was smirking.

"So how are you and the baby doing?" Ianto asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"_Fine, but I think the baby is starting to miss its other father" _he replied, Ianto could imagine Jack grinning towards his comment, Ianto couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sure he does, probably the same as his other father" Ianto replied, turning round the corner he noticed something in the distance on the ground, nothing could be seen in the warehouse except the floor, but there was an item on the ground. Ianto grinned, he had found the artefact, and to make it easier it wasn't an alien.

"Guys, I think I've found it, it's not an alien it's an artefact" Ianto spoke, he began walking up towards the item, it was quite a strange artefact this time, it looked like human work. Oh well, it's still classified as an artefact. Carefully picking it up he placed it into a Torchwood bag and began to head back to the SUV.

* * *

Jack turned round to the sound of the cog door opening; he glanced down towards the stop watch, 8:45, not a bad time at all Ianto. He grinned and began to walk down towards the team.

"Are you positive that's the artefact? To me it's just probably a toy someone has dropped" Owen spoke, Ianto's eyebrows narrowed towards him. It may not be the best artefact, but it is one, they've had rubbish artefacts from before, so what makes this one the worst

"I'm sure it can't be that bad Owen" Jack grinned, walking up to his lover, he kindly accepted the bag off of Ianto and took the artefact out of the bag whilst his eyes were on the team. The shape of the artefact in his hands felt so familiar, it can't be. He glanced down; the blue light was at the end, the control in the middle. With its patterns going round, Jack gasped. He knew what the item was.

"Jack do you know what it is" Tosh asked, Jack glanced towards her and preformed a grin.

"Of course I do, it's called a sonic screwdriver. This belongs to the Doctor, so soon I think we are going to get an unexpected visit from him. Because he certainly can't survive without it" Jack grinned, he couldn't wait to see the look on the Doctor's face when he finds out Jack is pregnant.

**I know I haven't updated to this in a while, so I thought I ought to. Enjoy, -R**


	15. Chapter 15

"The Doctor as in your Doctor? The one who was in the battle of canary wharf with his companion Rose Tyler?" Ianto asked, Jack made a brief nod.

"Rose isn't his companion any more, something bad happened. But yeah the same Doctor" Jack replied, he grinned and pulled an arm around Ianto; he leant in and placed a gentle kiss against Ianto's forehead.

"So when is the Doctor expected to visit?" Gwen questioned, Jack shrugged with a confused look planted on his face.

"Who knows? Could be anytime between now and sometime in the future" Jack truthfully answered, he glanced to all team members when he began to realise the promise Ianto made earlier. He stretched his arms out wide with a loud yawn; he was attempting to be tired.

"Well, would you look at the time? Already its 9:00, you guys should all go home. Let a kind hearted pregnant man rest yeah?" Jack asked, giving a tiny amount of puppy dog eyes towards them.

Gwen and Tosh gave a small "Awwww" followed with Owen giving a tiny tut with him shaking his head in disgust. But still he walked out of the hub; with the echoes of his voice saying "Later!" it was obvious he was heading towards the local pub.

Jack grinned towards Owen then turned back towards the girls, giving another attempt with the puppy dog eyes.

"We give in! Honestly, how does Ianto cope with those eyes all the time? So we'll see you tomorrow, and take it easy Jack, don't want you to have broken the baby's arm because you couldn't help it" Gwen warned, she gave him her warning finger of death and followed Tosh out of the hub. That was easier than he thought; he should do it more often.

Ianto turned towards Jack, he had a smirk planted on his face, "I guess I should be heading out of the hub as well then" Ianto commented, stepping away he took casual steps towards the cog door but strong arms wrapped around his waist with a growl behind him.

"Didn't I mention? You're staying with me!" Jack growled, Ianto gave a quiet chuckle.

"So what happened to 'you guys should all go home. Let a kind hearted pregnant man rest'?" Ianto asked.

"That was just a figure of speech" Jack replied, he reached up towards Ianto's neck and began to suck the collar bone.

"Well what would you say if the promise I made earlier was also a figure of speech?" Ianto grinned, he always loved to wind up his lover, he would always fool Jack every time.

"You wouldn't dare" Jack gasped, he pulled his mouth away from Ianto's collar bone.

"Oh I would"

"You are an evil man! You must be punished! And I know the baby inside my stomach will agree to the punishment I will give you" Jack grinned, he turned Ianto to face him with a grin planted on his face.

"And what punishment would that be Sir?" Ianto asked, he leant closer towards Jack until they were centimetres apart.

"Oh, something on the lines of this" Jack spoke, his mouth caught Ianto's into a passionate kiss. His grin grew wider when he felt Ianto respond towards the kiss. His hands cupped Ianto's face, pulling him closer for more. Ianto soon pulled away and Jack made a slight pout, his bottom lip moving like a child would do when they were upset.

"Don't mind me asking but why would the baby agree to a punishment like this?" Ianto asked, Jack's pout turned into a grin.

"Great minds think alike!" Jack replied, he was about to give another kiss when Ianto stopped him.

"Before we carry on, are you sure it is safe to have sex when you are pregnant?" Ianto asked, Jack nodded.

"Don't worry! I checked on the internet while you were out, it is perfectly safe for me and the baby" Jack replied, he took Ianto by the hand and lead him towards his quarters with a grin on his face...

* * *

Ianto held Jack laying in his arms, just like he wanted when he was in the SUV. His hand was on Jack's stomach, with Jack's on top, he would often gently rub it just to see if he could feel a bump, but so far he couldn't find a trace of one.

It had just been a couple of minutes since they had finished their round of sex; Ianto still had sweat covered on his forehead, and on other parts of his body, he glanced down towards Jack. A smile planted on his face, he couldn't work out the answer to his question tucked up in his mind. He wondered if it was actually possible to work it out.

"Jack?"

"Hhmp?"

"I was thinking about the gender of our child, and I came across something that puzzled me. I wondered if the child was going to turn out to be a boy, because both his parents are fathers. While other children's parents are a mother and father, so they have a fifty-fifty chance of it being a boy or a girl. See where I'm coming at? So I can't stop thinking that are child is a boy" Ianto replied, he was quite impressed with his statement, he made it sound like a genius could only figure that out. Below him he watched Jack's mouth to turn into a massive grin.

"I think I will have to agree with you on that one Yan. So it looks like we have a boy on our hands" Jack grinned, "That should make it easier getting the room and clothes sorted, knowing that the baby is probably a boy even though the body hasn't even grown properly yet. I've always wanted a boy, because I've always wanted to spoil it rotten" Jack replied, his eyes were glistening in the lights beam.

"Should make a change for your last child being a girl" Ianto replied, Jack glanced up towards him and watched as Ianto returned the gaze.

"Yan?"

"Yeah Caraid"

"Can I tell you about my last child?" Jack asked, Ianto instantly nodded. He wanted to find out about Jack's last child, but he didn't want to bother Jack to much just to have the story told to him. He could patiently wait, and he did.

"Course you can, start when you feel like it. And stop when you must" Ianto replied, Jack preformed a small smile.

"Well" Jack began; he took a deep breath and began to tell the story. "It happened about twenty years ago. I was still working in the Torchwood institute and I had fallen in love with an alien. She was called Astrid and she was so beautiful, her eyes shone like crystals, they were the most amazing colour blue in the world. And I loved her to pieces. She could transform her image between a human and her actual form, so that helped me hide her away from the Torchwood team figuring out she was an alien. If they did find out I would have risked everything to get her back out again, but luckily they never found out"

Jack glanced up towards Ianto and saw him briefly nod; Jack nodded back and carried on with the story.

"Soon I became pregnant with her child; she was so shocked at first. She dodged me for an awfully long time until she got used to it and began to calm down. I told the Torchwood team I was suffering from flu only I could catch because I was the only one immortal, they fell for it of course, but just to be safe I said I couldn't go out on field missions. Nine months had passed and I had managed to give birth to the child, she was so beautiful Yan, just like her mother. We named her Astra. She was half human and half alien, so she was mainly human but with some alien extras, like antlers and that stuff but she couldn't transform. Things were turning out well until Astrid was murdered from another alien that came from the rift. I was soon left with Astra and myself. I tried really hard to look after her but Torchwood came first. I would go to the field missions and leave Astra behind with a baby sitter. But I didn't have a clue they were really bad baby sitters. They would beat her at least twice everyday" Jack now had tears forming in his eyes; Ianto began to hush him with soothing sounds coming from his mouth.

Jack smiled his thanks and carried on just like he hoped. "Astra told me they were beating her up but I ignored her, I thought at the time she was telling me that so I would stay behind with her because she didn't like the baby sitters. Astra had learnt bad things from the baby sitters, things I would have never learnt to Astra. She was growing into an awfully bad adult. She left home as soon as she could, but she had changed so much I was worried that she was going to do bad things. But I couldn't stop her. She had killed me twice and left me in the alley as she went away from my life, and I haven't seen her since" Jack said, tears were streaming down his face, Ianto also had tears forming in his eyes.

**Sorry I made Jack sound like a bad father, I felt really bad when I wrote this, hope its okay. ,-R  
Sorry if mistakes.**


	16. Chapter 16

Ianto's grip on Jack tightened as Jack sobbed into his chest, he would often try and sooth his lover, it would calm him down a tiny bit, but he had too much pressure he couldn't help but cry.

"Damn these hormones!" Jack sniffed, he heard a faint chuckle.

"That's going to be your excuse for the next few months, huh" Ianto smiled, Jack too cracked a smile, all the nonsense with Astra was beginning to fade away from the atmosphere around them. For better or for worse, it was making Jack happier. He glanced around his quarters, his eyebrows narrowed. He wondered why he chose to come here when they have a flat at home. But because Jack was too impatient they ended up having it here instead.

"Yan" he asked, the tears on his face had dried and had been replaced with dry tear trails.

"Yes Jack?"

"We're going to need a bigger house for when the baby comes because the flat we are living at only has one room with not very much room space. So instead of moving I thought we could update it, making it much bigger. It would save us from all the hassle, and stop me from getting stressed" Jack asked, he heard a sigh escape Ianto's mouth, Jack made a slight wince towards it, he knew Ianto would deny it.

"It's going to be so expensive though Caraid, plus it will be difficult making the flat bigger" Ianto admitted, Jack grinned; he was expecting Ianto's answer to be much more difficult than that.

"We're not even going to spend a penny Ianto. That's the beauty of it, my idea is so brilliant that no matter how big you make the flat it's still not going to cost anything" Jack grinned, Ianto's eyebrow rose.

"Really? How are you going to do that?" Ianto asked, Jack's eyes shone in the lights beam, he was truly glad he had met the Doctor.

"It's simple really; well as in simple in that it may actually be complicated. Any way, The TARDIS has two dimensions, one on the outside which is formed as the blue police box. And the other dimension in the inside, which is much, much bigger. That's what makes it bigger in the inside. So when the Doctor comes to visit I can simply make a trade with him, I give him his sonic screwdriver in exchange for making the flat much bigger in the inside" Jack explained, Ianto's lips performed a smile, he leant down and placed a kiss on Jack's forehead.

"That's a brilliant idea Jack, are you sure the Doctor won't mind doing it?"

"I'm sure the Doctor will be too excited about the baby to even care about making the house bigger" Jack replied, he made a small yawn and looked up to face Ianto, "talk about it in the morning?" he asked, Ianto nodded.

"What ever you want" Ianto replied, Jack leant towards him and caught Ianto for a soft kiss before lying back down onto the mattress with Ianto's arms wrapped around him before they both fell asleep...

* * *

Ianto awoke to the sound of Jack's gagging; he glanced to the clock and found it was 6am in the morning, that's probably why they call it morning sickness. Ianto supported Jack whilst he was climbing on the ladder; he kept an arm wrapped round his shoulder, keeping him steady, while Jack kept gagging. His heart raced when he watched Jack sprint towards the toilets with him close behind. It wasn't that his heart was pounding so much because he was running; it was because he was scared that something bad might happen during the process.

He found Jack just as he was expecting to, Jack was clutching the toilet whilst he emptied the contents of his stomach. He placed his hand onto Jack's back and slowly began to rub it, whilst he spoke reassuring words in welsh. Not that Jack didn't know them, but Jack knew it was words to sooth him.

He began to choke the last remains of the sick from his throat, trying to expel all of it from his stomach, but there was nothing left to expel. Jack groaned whilst he began to turn away from the toilet, he kept his hand clutched against his stomach.

"Why do babies make you throw up anyway?" he groaned, he eyes screwed shut as his stomach began to sting with pain; his back leant against the body of the toilet.

"There are lots of reasons; one is that your body is making lots of combinations of changes making you queasy. It might occur because of the change of the smell around you, the things you adore smelling may now become your worst nightmare. Plus the heat around you can increase the nausea feelings, so you might want to avoid the hot house for a while" Ianto replied, Jack made a slight grunt.

"I blame you Ianto Jones" Jack spoke, his cracked open an eye towards Ianto and saw he had a smile on his face.

"Blame me all you want, I'm the one that's helping you through this" Ianto replied, he lent down and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, slowly lifting him up he made sure he had flushed the toilet just in case he forgets and Owen has a go at him later.

"Let's get you ready for today then" Ianto said, he made sure Jack was steady before walking them both back towards Jack's office.

* * *

It was 8:30 when the team started to arrive, Gwen had arrived first with a smile planted on her face, and she came in with loads of magazines and books she had about pregnancy and babies, just so Jack and Ianto could both be prepared well. Both men had kindly accepted them, but she still couldn't help but urge that fact that the magazines could predict whether it was a boy or a girl. Tosh had came in second, she came in like she usually does, but she had a smile planted on her face which was bigger than it usually was.

Owen arrived last to find both the girls chatting about the baby and Jack and Ianto, while the other two were talking about mostly the same thing and the house. Jack turned his head round watching Owen's arrival.

"Morning Owen" he greeted, Owen made a slight nod, and he glanced round the team. Right that's everyone, boardroom in 5" Jack called out, he watched as one by one the team began to walk down, leaving just Jack and Ianto.

"What are you going to tell them?" Ianto asked, Jack turned to face him with and began to reply,

"That there's going to be some slight changes around here, you know what I mean"

Ianto nodded, "Yes, I'm going to head down then, so I'll see you in the minute" Ianto spoke, before he left he went to the kitchen and grabbed a box of biscuits and muffins before he made he way down. He knew Jack would probably fancy some during the meeting.

Jack grinned, he placed his hands firmly on the chair arms, he was about to lift himself off when he heard the sound on whizzing. The air shot around him, papers went everywhere, and it was the arrival of the Doctor. Jack glanced next to him on Ianto's worktable, he searched the contents until his eyes landed on the sonic screwdriver, he reached for it before turning back towards the TARDIS, and the Doctor was going to need it after all.

Jack lifted up his leg and placed it on top of his other leg, whilst folding his arms against his chest; he was trying to make his body gesture comfortable and looking bored at the same time, just to show the Doctor he had been waiting.

The TARDIS door opened, with the Doctor in his blue pinstripe suit with his brown long coat and red converse, it was the Doctor. Behind him was Martha Jones, looks like she went travelling with the Doctor again. The Doctor glanced around his surroundings until his eyes landed on Jack, a grin spread across his face.

"I've been waiting for you Doctor" Jack spoke, he was trying his hardest trying not to crack up laughing or smiling, but he couldn't help but grin.

"Hello Jackie boy! You have something of mine done you?" the Doctor beamed, he watched Jack rise from his seat and walk over to join them.

"Yes I do, may I just ask how it actually came through the rift in the first place?" Jack asked, the Doctor ran his hand through his hair.

"Very long story, well what actually happened was we went to a planet not far from here and it has a rift exactly like yours, but instead it sucks things into it, and it well kind of sucked my sonic screwdriver through and it ended up here" he replied, Jack couldn't take it anymore, his grin turned into a laugh causing the Doctor and Martha also to laugh.

"It's good to see you again Doctor, and you too Martha" Jack smiled, his hands opened up wide towards Martha who kindly went into them for a hug. "Haven't seen you since the year that never was" Jack beamed,

"Yeah, you're looking good!" Martha smiled, Martha came out of Jack's grasp, and Jack just grinned at her comment.

"Thanks, I am doing pretty well for my condition" Jack replied, the Doctors eyebrow rose.

"What condition?" he asked, Jack's grin grew wider.

"Well know I'm from the 51st century?" he asked, the Doctor slowly nodded. "Well 51st century men gained the ability to get pregnant, and that's exactly what just happened to me. I'm pregnant" Jack replied, he watched the Doctor's confused face turn into a massive grin.

**Please review, - R**


	17. Chapter 17

"Oh this is just brilliant Jack! Well done, I always knew it was possible for 51st century men to get pregnant, well as in possible; rare is probably the best word for the occasion. I only knew that because I had to be a medical doctor to help give birth for this man from the 51st century. He gave birth to a beautiful child, her name was Daisy, she had the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen..." the Doctor began, he was giving his local knowledge towards Jack and Martha, but Martha wasn't paying at least one tiny percent, her head was wound up to the fact that Jack was pregnant, her eyes widened in shock.

"You're pregnant?" she asked, her eyes glanced towards Jack who nodded, a smile planted on her face. In all her years of doing her exams to qualify as a doctor she never knew men could get pregnant. "But how it that even possible?" the Doctor had finished his talking and had turned towards Martha with a grin planted on his face.

"Here in the 21st century it's impossible, but in the 51st century it's just completely normal for having women being pregnant, but then it's impossible for women to get pregnant in the 51st century, because of the action of the sea horses, wasn't it?" Jack gave a brief nod. "I'm so happy for you Jack, truly I am, how far in are you?"

Jack tilted his head, he thought back to the previous day, he tried to remember the date Owen gave him, "Well I was 6 and a half weeks yesterday, and I'm due the 1st December" Jack replied, if it was possible the Doctor's grin would be bigger.

"Brilliant! The first of December was always one of my favourites, especially because of the people getting ready for Christmas. So the Child's the size of a grain of rice? Just like the rice race, but a bit smaller" the Doctor beamed, Jack chuckled, the Doctor was acting just as he thought he was going to.

He heard the echoes of footsteps approaching their way; it was behind Jack so he couldn't tell who it was.

"Caraid?" his lips preformed a grin when he heard those beautiful welsh vowels, turning round he found his lover walking out from the corridor, with a worried expression on his face, but the faucal expression changed as soon as his eyes locked with Jack's.

"Yan" Jack grinned, he opened his arms out wide towards Ianto, who kindly went into his embrace, Jack's arms wrapped tightly round his Welshman he reached down and placed a soft kiss on his temple.

"It's been 7 minutes and everyone was starting to worry where you were" Ianto explained, Jack made a nod then turned towards the Doctor and Martha.

"Introductions, Ianto, this is the Doctor" he indicated to the Doctor who smiled and gave a wave, "And this is Martha Jones" he turned to Martha who also gave a smile and wave. "Doctor, Martha, this is my gorgeous fiancé Ianto Jones, soon to be my husband" Jack introduced, Ianto gave a brief smile.

"So your the other father of the child I presume" Martha asked, Ianto's smile widened followed with a nod.

"Yup, well at least I hope I am, only if Jack hasn't been cheating on me" Ianto replied, he heard Jack give a faint gasp.

"You know I could never do that Yan" Jack said, his voice sounded horrified with Ianto's earlier comment. His grip slightly tightened its hold, "plus how could I survive without having you around me" he added, Ianto chuckled.

"It seems the other way round at the moment, because you are the one around me" Ianto indicated towards Jack's arms which as he said were wrapped round him, Jack also chuckled. "Have you given the Doctor his sonic screwdriver back?" he felt the grip on him loosen.

"I was just getting to that" Jack admitted, he turned towards the two guests with the sonic screwdriver still clutched in his hands. "Doctor I need your help, we in fact" he gave a wink towards Ianto.

"Really? That makes a change" the Doctor joked, "and what's it got to do with my sonic screwdriver?" Jack gave a smirk.

"Are you willing to help and old friend for your sonic screwdriver?" he questioned, the Doctor grinned.

"Like a trade? Oh I love trades, been doing them all the time, so what do you want?" he asked.

"Okay, Martha, Ianto I would brace yourselves, because this is where it gets complicated" Jack warned, he glanced towards the two then turned back to the Doctor. "Know the dimensions you have on in your Tardis?" the Doctor gave a slight nod.

"The one with the inside bigger than the outside? Yeah, why where is this going to Jack?"

"Well I was kinda hoping this is when you help me actually. Because I'm expecting to give birth to a child soon, and with the flat I'm living in at the moment it isn't big enough for a child to grow up in. So instead of buying a new house I was wondering if you find the source of the dimensions and transfer some of it into the flat. Making it much bigger, and save us from spending all our money on a new house" he explained, he watched the Doctor's faucal expression, it didn't look too convincing. He was beginning to change his mind on buying a new house instead. "So, are you willing to help?"

"Of course I am Jack, this is doing what's best for you. And by the way, the two dimensions, I kinda stole some of the energy from the other time lords, but I'm sure it can be arranged so I can give you some. But, there is a downside, it will give you bigger and better rooms, but you might have to get the furniture" the Doctor replied, Jack preformed a grin.

"You'll do it?" he asked, he and Ianto both felt relieved.

"Sure, It might take up to one day though, but I can sum that down to 3 hours if I can have my sonic screwdriver" he held his hand out, he had a grin planted on his face, but not as big as the one Jack had on his face.

"Thank you so much Doctor, this means so much to me" Jack replied, he placed the sonic screwdriver in the Doctor's grasp, making sure he had hold of it before he let go. "Just going to give the team the heads up, tell them to take the morning off, and come back at lunch time" he turned from the three and began to walk down towards the boardroom, the Doctor turned towards Ianto.

"So, you're Ianto Jones am I right?" he asked, Ianto gave a brief nod.

"Yes sir, I am" he replied.

"Call me Doctor, there's no need to call me Sir when I'm not your boss" the Doctor explained, Ianto slight blushed.

"Sorry, bad habit, I sometimes still call Jack Sir when he tells me not to"

"Don't worry about it, plus Jack also had bad habits. Besides the flirting he did when we travelled the bad habit was mainly at the year that never was, he couldn't last 1 hour without thinking or talking about you. You're the one that kept him going when he was weak and broken inside. You were his first thought everyday and his last" the Doctor explained, Ianto's heartbeat increased, they didn't even go on a single date back then, that was until Jack came back from the year that never was.

* * *

Jack jogged down the corridor until he faced the boardroom door, he deeply breathed in some air. Glancing down towards his stomach he slowly rubbed it.

"Ready to face the fireworks buddy?" he chuckled, he knew the baby couldn't here him but he just liked to pretend that the baby could hear him. Sighing deeply again he strode towards the board room door, viewing the other three team mates.

"It's about time! It's been what, 15 minutes? And where the hell is Ianto?" Owen snapped, Jack ignored his comment, it wasn't suitable for this conversation, instead he continued with his plan he had made earlier.

He placed his hands firmly on the table, he eyed each team member before giving them his comment.

"Okay guys, change of plan, take the morning off and come back at 1:00" Jack instructed, all their eye brows narrowed.

"What's come to us having the morning off?" Gwen asked, Jack sighed, he knew it would never be easy.

"Me and Ianto are going out with the Doctor and Martha to make our flat bigger, the Doctor said it could take up to three hours, so I'm now asking you to take the morning off"

"Wait, the Doctor's here?" Tosh asked, Jack nodded.

"Yeah, he's in the main part of the hub, Ianto's with him at the moment, waiting for me to come back" Jack replied, Owen scoffed.

"How exactly are you going to make your flat bigger?"

"It's very complicated but trust me, it's going to be so big it would be the same size as Buckingham palace" Jack grinned, "so, who's going to take my offer on having the morning off, or I could easily find you jobs to occupy you guys with until I get back" Jack grinned, their eyes widened.

"Later!" Owen panicked, he threw himself off his chair and quickly made his way out of the boardroom, leaving Jack and the girls.

"Tosh, you going to come with me and do some shopping?" Gwen asked, she glanced around the table to Tosh who nodded.

"Couldn't think of anything better to do" she replied, both her and Gwen got up from their seats and exited the boardroom leaving Jack behind.

"Yup, that's what I thought you guys would do"

**Please review, I haven't been doing well on my homework recently and the reviews would cheer me up. -R**


	18. Chapter 18

Jack continued his journey back towards the other three, usually he would have jogged or sprinted there and back, but in his condition he would be surprised to even walk the whole width of the bay. Let alone the help from Ianto he would witness, he would be shattered by the time they had finished and with the baby in his stomach he was bound to have a back ache after.

He smiled as he thought of the baby, god he hoped it was a boy, he would give anything for it to be a boy. He wondered what the possibilities would be to raise a boy, it probably would be the same as a girl but maybe easier. If he had a daughter then when she reaches the age of 15 and Ianto probably gaining grey hair, she would probably gossip about things that aren't important, and be in a trance to buy every make up item she saw. But if he had a son, he would be saving Jack and Ianto the money and wouldn't give them killing headaches about having a boy they fancy when a girl is already dating him.

Jack gave a slight grimace at the thought, either way he wouldn't mind at all what he had, as long as it's not a nostrovite egg, which he wouldn't live down.

Turning round the corner he smiled towards his friends, his ear drums echoed the slight sound of the cog door alarm, he must have missed his team dismissing from the hub. He chuckled, the Doctor looked slightly shocked and drawn back, he wobbled on his right leg, trying to gain his gravity balance on one foot. His hair was even more ruffled than before, guess the team gave a kind welcome to the Doctor.

The smile on his face altered when he realised that there are only two figures stood in front of his eye sight and neither of them are Ianto. His eye brows slight narrowed, he opened his mouth to protest but he heard a faint cough. Following the cough's direction to the right, the owner of the cough was Ianto.

His hands had a tight grip on his RAF coat, both arms held out wide, showing the inner contents of the coat. He gave a thanking smile, he appreciated Ianto's support he was accessed. He didn't want to take much from Ianto, the support he was getting already was enough, but to get even more he felt like he was truly loved.

His body turned, keeping his head turned towards Ianto, he glanced down towards the arms of the coat, reaching out he slotted his two arms inside the coat, feeling the soft combination of the cotton against his skin felt like heaven. With Ianto's help he shrugged the coat on, luckily he still didn't have to hide his figure, but he was afraid these moments would soon fade.

Entwining Ianto's hand in his, he started to walk back towards the Doctor, Ianto by his side every step of the way.

"Right, ready?" the Doctor asked, Jack studied his figure, he slightly wobbled to the side, losing his gain of balance, he guessed the Doctor still hasn't got right back to his feet. None the less, the Doctor was a clever and fast man, he should gain back his balance if a couple more seconds, maybe less.

He gave a tiny squeeze on Ianto's hand, he made sure he didn't squeeze too hard, he didn't want to make his signal to leave a warning instead. Feeling Ianto squeeze back he grinned.

"Ready when you are Doctor, lead the way" Jack announced, he moved his free arm through the air, pointing directly towards the Tardis. "You first" Jack gestured, he could never forget his manners, he may forget to use them when he has sex. He changes his manners into swear words, strangely it encourages Ianto a lot more, especially the phrase '_Fuck you'_.

"Allons-y!" the Doctor grinned, his long coat swished in the air, the platform banged when the Doctor ran across it, even Myfanway gave a screech when her nest vibrated from the pressure of the platform. He didn't even flinch when the pterodactyl screeched, he was too busy at the moment to even notice there was a pterodactyl and he was sure he would get to see it later.

Martha followed in behind the Doctor, both now running in towards the Tardis, both with grins on their faces. Jack and Ianto on the other hand both walked instead, it was a nice view for them to walk towards, and the Tardis was just directly below the hot house. The hands were still entwined, Jack smiled to himself when he heard the Tardis door open and close, and the Doctor was always impatient about basically everything.

Jack turned towards Ianto, "Ianto?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay if the Doctor can be our child's Godfather? I trust that man with my life and I know he would look after our child" he asked, Ianto gave a small smile.

"I was actually thinking of the same thing, I might not know that much about that Doctor of yours. But from what I've heard of and by how much you trust him. I'm sure I can trust him too" Ianto replied, he gave a light squeeze on his hand followed by another smile. But it grew when he saw Jack smile in return, the same smile which will always melt his heart.

Jack reached forward and placed a soft kiss on the lips, he mouthed the words '_thank you_' as well feeling his lover's lips brush against his, the moment was interrupted for them both by the sound of the Doctors impatient whining.

"Come on lads! Let's get this show on the road!" he grinned, half of his body was leaning against the wooden door of the Tardis and the other half was falling out. Jack was surprised that the Doctor hadn't of managed to collide over, but he will soon if he keeps leaning on his right leg all the time.

"Alright keep your converses on! We're coming" Jack replied, he couldn't tell if his pregnancy hormones had taken over his comment, it sounded a bit sarcastic, or maybe that was him giving his normal comments, either way Jack didn't mind.

They made a halt at the Tardis, both men inches apart from the blue wooden door. Ianto's eyes gazed upon the spaceship, it was the Doctor's spaceship and it looked so humanly fashioned for an alien ship, but still it was a nice design.

Jack gestured his hand towards the open door, he glanced his eyes towards Ianto who gave a glance back.

"You first" he gestured, he placed an arm on his back, slightly pushing him forwards leading him to the inside.

Ianto clutched onto the handle, glancing down towards his two feet he took his first step with his right, making sure not to trip on anything before he entered. Once inside he heard the door shut behind him followed by a swish of air. His head slightly turned to the left but it stopped when he felt arms securely wrap round his waist. Letting his guard down he glanced around the Tardis his eyes slightly widened. The Doctor grinned, he had been watching Ianto's actions from the start, and he couldn't help but chuckle, he enjoyed watching his companions see the inside of the Tardis for the first time, watching them take it all in at once, the fact that there always was a hesitation, even if their eyes just widened he still would always grin.

"Welcome to the Tardis Ianto! T-A-R-D-I-S which stands for time and relative dimensions in space, feel free to ask any questions, I always love twenty questions, it's a bit like twenty answers but the game isn't invented until the 22nd century" the Doctor beamed, he watched Ianto give a slight nod. Ianto examined every detail he could find, making sure not to leave a spot untouched by his eyes. He then turned towards the Doctor.

"Why is your spaceship formed as a wooden police box?" he slightly blushed when he felt Jack snort into his neck followed with chuckles of laughter. He glanced up towards the Doctor, he had a puzzled face on, he lent on the pole, whilst scratching the back of his head.

"Not the first question I'm usually asked, but still it is a good question. But I don't know why Jack is laughing because I also had to answer this question to Jack in Cardiff with Rose and Rickey which likes to be called Mickey" the Doctor grinned, Jack's laughter toned down; slightly embarrassed he hid further into Ianto's neck. "Any way, the Tardis is like this because it's a cloaking device called a chameleon circuit. The Tardis is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands. Like if this was ancient Rome, it'd be a statue of a plinth or something. But I landed in the 1960's, it disguised itself as a police box and the circuit got stuck"

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Martha asked, the tension was on her and Jack now, somehow Jack had just found her comment very amusing. His laughter had died down and had turned into giggles against Ianto's neck. Hormones.

"That's exactly what I said, but the reason he doesn't change it is because he loves its new form, plus he can't be bothered" Jack beamed.

"Oi! The last part of your comment wasn't necessary Jack. Plus, I'm just too busy to change it when there isn't any need; people just walk past it anyway" with all this nonsense about the Tardis he had forgotten all about the promise he had made to Jack and Ianto.  
"Okay that's enough about the Tardis how about Ianto you tell me the location of your flat" he hand gestured Ianto to come fourth with his index finger. Ianto gave a part glance towards Jack; he placed his hands over Jack's on his waist and gave them a comforting squeeze before getting released from his grasp and being allowed to walk towards the Doctor.

Jack and Martha stood back, admiring the two men's work. Both their backs were turned, the Doctor's hand rested on Ianto's shoulder. They were lent forward towards the Tardis controls; the Doctor the double tasker was listening to Ianto's comments and setting the coordinates at the same time.

"He's something special isn't he?" Martha smiled; she glanced towards Jack and saw him giving a smile she had never seen before. It was different than his usual casual smiles; his smiles were cheeky and flirtful but never this way. It was showing a new side of Jack she had never seen before, it was a caring and loving smile; she bet it was because of Ianto.

"Yeah, he's my special Yan and always will be through out eternity" Jack replied, he saw Ianto give a quick glance towards them, there eyes locked and held. Jack grinned towards him; Ianto smiled back giving one of his winks he only used when he was thinking sexually. Jack gave a chuckle, he winked back he knew what Ianto was thinking and he didn't mind trying it out later.

"Okay everyone hold on!" the Doctor beamed, he pulled down on the lever then making a tight hold onto the side afterwards, just before the Tardis jolted to the side. Ianto unaware of the things around him, didn't hear the Doctor's warning, meaning he didn't make a hold of the nearest hallow object so he went tumbling to the side.

He yelped he was shot towards the right; he braced himself, reaching his hands in front acting as his shield. He sealed his eyes shut, he prepared himself to fall but it never came. An eye cracked open, he examined the area around him, and two strong arms were wrapped round his waist. He hanged by the body that was pressed against him, Jack had caught him.

"Easy there Yan" Jack murmured, they exchanged glances, both slightly panted; they were both still taking in what had just happened. Jack was surprised to find Ianto's lips against his. He could make out Ianto panting the words thank you into his mouth.

"My pleasure" Jack panted when they parted, "couldn't let anything happen to the other Dads child now could we?" he grinned, Ianto chuckled.

"Actually that's Tad to you" Jack's eyebrow rose, Ianto sighed, "Tad means Dad in welsh, I thought I might as well be called Tad because the child's going to have two fathers so to save the hassle I thought I could be called Tad and you be called Dad" he replied,

"Good thinking, that does make sense, it was ether that or I'll have to be called mum but I think I would die first" Jack chuckled, he gave Ianto another quick simple kiss on the cheek before releasing his grip on Ianto when he realised the Tardis had stopped to a halt.

"Alright-a! Here we are the Harkness and Jones residence, hope you don't mind but I've actually parked the Tardis inside the house so people don't think to strangely about what we are going to do" both men nodded.

"Sure, why not" Jack replied, "how exactly are you going to make this work Doctor?" he added, the Doctor's face turned into a grin.

"Well All I need to do is connect it to the main circuit of the house, then it should send this dimension feed through and into the house making it much bigger and better" he replied, he then turned towards Ianto. "Nothing to worry about though Ianto, it's going to make the rooms bigger but the furniture is going to be in exactly the same place as before, but as I said before you're going to have to add furniture for the rooms. That's the downside to the dimensions" he explained Ianto nodded.

"That's fine by me, I just want the house to be bigger" the Doctor grinned.

"Right then, let's make this house bigger! Ianto, show me where the main circuit is!" the Doctor and Ianto exited the Tardis leaving Jack and Martha behind, being careful not to trip over the wire the Doctor was using...

* * *

"Is it really that easy?" Jack asked the Doctor, watching him speed round the Tardis pressing random controls, he would glance to the cable often to see its status then he would turn back to the controls again.

"Yeah, it's that simple, but I just got to make sure I don't set it to make the rooms turn into things you don't want to have like a dungeon" he replied, he glanced towards Jack and Ianto in turn before turning back towards Jack.  
"So Jack, do you want the child to be a boy or a girl?"

Jack gave a massive grin, "Defiantly a boy" he replied without hesitation, the Doctor's eyebrows rose.

"How come?"

"I had a girl last time, want to make a change, plus I want to see if it is easier" he truthfully replied, the Doctor nodded and turned towards Ianto.

"What about you?"

"Either way I don't mind, I'll always be happy with what I get" he smiled; he entwined his fingers with Jack's, both now giving glances towards the Doctor.

"Well, because I'm a time lord I can tell if it's a boy or a girl right now, I don't even need to use a sonogram, I can feel whether it's a boy or a girl" Jack gasped, this could be his chance to find out the gender of the child.

"So which is it? Boy or girl?"

"Ah, spoilers" the Doctor replied, Jack moaned.

"Please Doctor, save me from my puzzled ways and tell me the gender of the child!" Jack snapped, he began to lose his patience he wanted to find the gender of his child.

"You'll have to wait till the twentieth week like everyone else!" the Doctor fought back, the tension was now between them both.

"Doctor if you don't tell me, I will not make you the Godfather of the child anymore!"

"Wait, what? No, no, no that's not fair! I didn't know you chose me to be the Godfather"

"Then tell me the gender!"

"Stop bullying me!"

"Then stop bullying me and tell me the gender!"

"No!"

"Now! If not then I'll unleash my hormones on you, and trust me it get's nasty!" Jack threatened.

Ianto and Martha stood back and watched their conversation, they were both discussing the most stupid things, but they had to admit it was very amusing. The Doctor suddenly made out a loud moan, all three eyes glanced towards him.

"Look what you made me do Jack! You made me press the wrong button! So it's now going to take one day to do instead of three hours!"

"My fault? It wasn't me, it was you! You should have been keeping an eye on what you were doing!" Jack snapped, both Martha and Ianto sighed, it was going to be a long day.

**Sorry if there are mistakes on this chapter, I haven't had the time to even make a chapter and I was surprised I made a longer one than usual. So sorry if it's a bit rubbish near the end. Quick question, I'm now going to make each chapter a day or a week in the story so one chapter might be week 12, then the next chapter will be week 13. But I can't choose, you can pick, the one with the most results wins!, -R**


	19. Chapter 19

Jack inhaled deeply. Breathing in the scent his nostrils could find, he smiled in satisfaction. His nose knew where to look, he breathed in Ianto's scent. Smelling in his chest hair smell, with the combination of body wash and a slight add of sweat.

His eyelids fluttered, he cracked an eye open. A slight moan left his mouth, the area around him was a blur, the same blur as if you are looking underwater without goggles on. Adjusting his eyesight he did however notice he had strong arms wrapped around him, holding him in place.

His arms shifted, moving until his hand rested on his stomach, he faintly gasped. His stomach had swelled. Jack lightly pressed against it; the tissue protection was beginning to form. It made it now feel more real than it did yesterday.

His other eye snapped open, he now knew where he was, but he couldn't quite remember the events from yesterday.

_-Yesterday-_

"Can't you override the mechanism and change it back to three hours?" Jack asked, the Doctor gritted his teeth whilst pressing down double the amount of controls he did before.

"Its deadlocked, I can't override it! Trying to override it is just as useless as using the sonic screwdriver on wood. I'm sorry Jack but it's going to be complete by morning" he burrowed his hand into the back of his head.

Jack's facial expression changed, he didn't look or feel antagonized anymore, and he was now full of sorrow instead. Ianto watched his partner, moments away from breaking into tears, ever since these pregnancy hormones Jack seems less heroic than usual and a bit more anxious, Ianto was seeing the other side of Jack for the first time.

"Caraid" Ianto called, enveloping him into his arms, he trailed light butterfly kisses along his neck. Wiping the tears away from Jack's eyes with his thumb. "There's no need to be upset, we can just wait until tomorrow yeah?" Jack gave a brief nod, burying his head into the crook of Ianto's neck, hiding his upset facial expression as much as possible.

"I suppose" he whispered, he rubbed his wet cheeks against Ianto's soft neck, allowing the skin to absorb the liquid. "Promise you'll still be here tomorrow morning?" Jack slightly moved his head away from the neck; he glanced across the room, the Doctor nodded.

"The Tardis will have to stay here to complete the house upgrade, I can't stop the mechanism, Blimey, I'm grounded on the earth for a whole day" he grimaced at the thought, realising what he said he turned back towards the other three.  
"Sorry no offence but come on! Me, a time lord staying on Earth far a whole day, how pathetic is that?"

"Thanks Doctor, you say the kindest words about staying on our home planet" Martha tutted, the Doctor gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry" he murmured, he noticed two figures heading towards the Door, he turned to see it was Jack and Ianto. "Hey where are you two going?"

Jack sheepishly turned, facing the Doctor with a small smile, "Going back to Torchwood, We'll have to sleep there tonight then won't we?"

"Jack, no. You can't leave the Tardis, it's physically impossible for anything to get in or out of the Tardis, the house even. The house is full with Tardis energy, if something walked into the house during the process something really bad could happen. Nothing can get it or out, we're stuck"

Jack made a loud groan, turning towards Ianto he couldn't help but make an apologetic look. Both of them were sealed inside the Tardis, without any way of getting outside.

"Sorry about this, but it doesn't matter. Doctor you still have my room right?" the Doctor nodded.

"Sure I do Jackie boy! Still in the same place as last time, and I should warn you. It still has your clothes lurking about from when I first met you, most of them being clothes from the top shop" he grinned, Jack cracked a smile.

"Oh, I assure you they will be necessary Doctor, Ianto here can't last two days if he wears the same clothes two days in a row" he tugged Ianto into him, wrapping him carefully around the shoulders he placed a simple kiss on his temple. Feeling Ianto relax against his chest he grinned, his eyes were sealed shut with him making a slight hum, looks like he knew his partner well.

_-Present-_

Jack watched Ianto peacefully sleep beside him, whilst he fondly rubbed the soft swelled skin of his stomach. Ianto's eyes often moved under his eyelids, his breathing would increase often but after a couple of seconds his breathing would die down until he equally breathed out. His position would change as well; it was as if he was trying to find his comfortable position. Ianto did however calm down when his body posture was snuggled up against Jack. He delicately sighed in satisfaction; his eyelids tightened before he open his eyelids for the first time of the day.

Ianto made a quiet yawn before taking in the area around him. He was used to waking up in his own flat; he rarely woke up in Jack's quarters in the hub. But it wasn't often to wake up in a bedroom Jack owned himself, who also hardly ever slept in, which is inside the Tardis.

"Morning" Ianto stretched, a faint click sounded out from his elbow, he slightly winced. Turning his attention now towards Jack he noticed he had happiness lurking about around his blue crystal eyes, but why it was there was still unknown.

"Good morning Ianto, how did you know I was awake?" Jack smiled, his nearest arm towards Ianto wrapped round his shoulders, pulling him close he kissed his forehead.

"I usually wake up in the morning to find you staring at me. So what makes today different?" Ianto chuckled, Jack preformed his Harkness grin.

"You're never going to believe this Yan" Jack announced, he pulled out his other hand and took a grip on the top of Ianto's hand. Whilst he was still grinning he began to lower both of their hands, going under the covers and towards Jack's stomach. Carefully lowering, Jack placed Ianto's hand onto his stomach; Ianto was confused, but that soon changed when he made a light gasp.

Ianto rubbed his partner's stomach; it had slightly hardened since yesterday. It made the baby feel real as ever. With them expecting a child soon, and also getting married he couldn't help but thank god for creating him a family. He thought his chance would never come again after the incident with Lisa, but he was luckily mistaken.

"I thought you don't begin to show until you are at least 4 months in" Ianto whispered.

"That isn't really true, you can begin to show when ever, but I'm from the 51st century so you begin to show earlier than the 21st but strangely you are not as fat compared to them. Plus I've been pregnant before so I swell a lot quicker" Jack replied, his hand softly stroked Ianto's knuckles, feeling the ecstatic charge surge through their hands, he could tell Ianto could also feel it.

Jack placed a soft kiss onto Ianto's lips; Ianto reacted to the kiss, making it much more heated and passionate. Jack's tongue trailed along Ianto's lower lip, the taste of his lover was to die for. Ianto gave Jack access to his mouth. Their tongues met, both would wrap round each other. Making it look like they were forming into one tongue.

When the need for oxygen became too great both pulled away panting, Jack rested his head onto Ianto's shoulder as he breathed heavily.

"The house should be done soon" he quoted, Ianto gave a nod in agreement.

"That's our signal to get up soon" Ianto replied, Jack made a soft groan. "Don't worry; I'm sure it will be worth it"

_-Yesterday-_

"Come on Yan! I know you're usually slow about things, but there's no need to be right now! I need to show you the room; it's just up this corridor!" Jack said, he's been bouncing up and down walls since the Doctor told him he still had his room. He was acting just like a child; Ianto hoped half the gene's the baby gets from Jack isn't the childish ones.

Ianto soon didn't have a choice but to run, Jack's hand entwining into his making them both now run up towards Jack's room. Jack had a grin planted on his face, he was dying to show Ianto his old room, but he didn't know why. Probably from the amount of pregnant hormones he had in his system, mixing with his usual hormones.

Both men stopped to a halt outside Jack's bedroom, it had a sign engraved onto the door. Ianto titled his head to question but the answer soon struck him. Jack's from the 51st century and apparently they have their own special language. So basically that writing could just mean 'Jack'.

"Worked out my little code?" Jack said, he watched Ianto with his thinking face, it made him look adorable.

"I think I have" Ianto replied, he gave a slight smile, facing Jack his smile grew when his eyes locked with his.

"Come on then, youngest first!" Jack grinned, the door pushed open, Ianto gave a quick smile before entering Jack's bedroom.

The floor was a smooth dark blue wooden surface, probably gaining the blue wood from another planet. Clothes were scattered amongst some furniture items, they were neatly folded up but they were just in random places. The walls were painted just like a blue vortex; the exact one like Jack had shown him. And the ceiling had glow in the dark stars attached.

Jack entered in behind him watching Ianto look around his room. He smiled, the room looked just like he had left it, but the clothes were folded up instead of in a big heap, someone's been in his room.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked, he wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist with his head resting on his shoulder.

"I think it's totally you Jack" Ianto replied, turning round to face him he remembered the rest of the team.  
"Jack you need to ring the rest of the team, tell them to take the rest of the day off or something" Ianto told, Jack gave a faint sigh.

"Yeah I guess, but you're going to owe me big time after" Jack slowly moved his hands down Ianto's thigh until he reached Ianto's ass; he gave it a light squeeze with a slight pat.

"Alright you have a deal" Ianto replied, he pulled his body away from Jack. Feeling the body loss Jack gave a slight pout.  
"The quicker you make the calls the quicker you can have what you want" Ianto grinned.

Jack's facial emotion turned into a grin, turning around he made his way out of the door, leaving Ianto behind in his old room. Ianto sighed, straightening his jacket he slowly walked towards the double mattress bed. Sitting down he could faintly hear Jack saying Gwen's name, if Ianto was right he bet Tosh was still with Gwen on their shopping spree. It wasn't long until Owen's name came into the air, that's when it all changed. Jack's tone of voice got louder and louder until Ianto could fully make out the conversation, it didn't sound too pleasant.

The door made a slam shut, Ianto glanced over towards it finding Jack who slightly began to whimper, the phone still clutched in his hands.

"Yan" he sniffed, Ianto soon became concerned.

"Jack? Is everything alright?" he raised from the bed, joining his lover's side he pulled him into an embrace, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. Jack's head tilted to the side, allowing tears to travel down his face.

"It's Owen" Jack replied, his sobbing soon echoed the air.

"What happened?"

"I phoned him just like I did with Gwen but he was drunk. I told him not to come to work but to go home instead and drink water to get him sober or go to sleep. But he ignored my requests and decided to snap at me and told me he could do what he wants. I wouldn't be crying if it wasn't for these hormones!" Jack replied, a wet patch soon began to form on Ianto's shoulder, but Ianto was too worried to notice.

"Ssh, it's alright Caraid. I'm sure Owen didn't mean what he said, he's drunk after all. And it's not your fault your getting upset, it's what every pregnant person would do, it's just natural. You can cry all you want and I won't mind" Ianto reassured, holding Jack in a tighter embrace, he gave hushing words out towards his lover. Trying to calm him down, and luckily it worked.

Jack's sobs slowly began to fade away, his eyes were red with blood shot but they would soon fade away. Jack turned towards Ianto, he slowly cracked a smile.

"You now have to do your half of the deal" Jack said.

"I do don't I" he grinned, Jack also preformed a grin.

"The one thing I love above the Tardis is the rooms are sound proof"

_-Present-_

Jack and Ianto walked hand in hand down the Tardis corridors, Jack was leading the way towards the kitchen, and he had a mayor appetite today. The kitchen was just across the hall from them but with the amount of rooms they had, he was surprised he still knew where to go.

Entering the kitchen they noticed both the Doctor and Martha were already there having their breakfasts.

"Morning Jackie Boy! Morning Ianto! Sleep well last night?" the Doctor greeted, he munched on his cinnamon grahams whilst he glanced up towards the two men. Jack was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. But on the other hand, Ianto had different clothes on just like Jack had predicted but Ianto did look different. He didn't look smart as he usually did, but he looked, he couldn't believe the Doctor thought this but he looked more human.

He was wearing the blue t-shirt Jack had worn to Cardiff that one time, plus the dark blue jeans Jack brought from the top shop. They looked baggier on Ianto plus the shirt wasn't tucked in.

"Morning Doctor, morning Martha, plus we both did sleep well last night. Thank you for concern" Jack replied, he turned to face Martha and winked, she had a mouth full of toast and Jack's flirting wasn't helping. She nearly spat it out with embarrassment, Jack chuckled.

He and Ianto both took their seats on the table which had a arrange of food resting at the top.

"What do you want for breakfast Ianto? There's plenty to choose from" Jack said, he pulled the nearest bowl towards him and began to pour the cinnamon grahams into it.

"Well, I guess I'll just stick with coco pops" Ianto replied, Jack watched his pile of cinnamon grahams get higher and higher until there was no longer any left in the packet. Reaching towards the milk he poured the liquid over, hearing the cereal soak up the milk he grinned.

Taking in huge mouthfuls he was unaware of the Doctor reaching towards the box for some more. Tilting the box to the side he witnessed none coming out. Raising his eyebrows he turned towards Jack.

"Jack! This was a brand new box, just opened it today and it's now empty!" the Doctor whined, he watched Jack take mouthfuls, that was _his _cereal he was eating.

"Sorry, got a craving for cinnamon grahams Doctor!" Jack replied.

"Well just don't eat too fast, even though you are pregnant with a child it can still give you indigestion if you are hungry!" he warned, Jack slowed his pace down.

Jack swallowed, he began to feel nauseous, slowly lowering the spoon he turned towards the Doctor.

He tried to speak but his throat began to burn, with his mouth filling up with saliva the only thing he could do was reach for the waste bin in the corner of the room.

Empting out his breakfast wasn't the nicest thing to see, plus the stench wasn't helping him to empty his stomach, it just made him feel more nauseous. He made slight gags after the mayor operation of him vomiting was over. He felt a hand rub against his back, Jack knew it was Ianto. He would of thanked him if he could but his throat was dried up from the vomit. He slightly groaned as he pushed the bucket away from him; the last thing he wanted to happen was him to vomit again because of him smelling in his vomits scent.

He lightly clutched his stomach, leaning back into his chair he noticed all eyes were on him.

"Drink this Jack; it will help you when you are dehydrated" the Doctor produced a glass of water from besides him, Jack thankfully accepted the item. There was no need to fight against the urge to drink this stuff anymore, it made him feel a lot better, even if it didn't have a taste.

Taking in a sip of the water, he was still aware of the cereal in front of him, Jack slightly grimaced. He loved that cereal so much, but when he had just puked it was then off the menu for a while. Pushing the cereal away he turned towards the Doctor.

"So, Doctor is the house ready?"

* * *

Jack was now feeling back into shape, the morning sickness was now finished for the day and all four of them were now in the control room getting ready to see the new house for the first time.

"Right-a, the house has been fully developed with approximately 100 rooms total, but you will have to find out what they are yourself. So just like the Tardis the inside dimension is bigger than the outside. The outside of your flat isn't anything different than it was before. So no one will get suspicious unless they go inside your house. But apart from that enjoy boys!" the Doctor grinned; he held his arm out towards the Tardis door, gesturing them both to go outside. Jack made a light squeeze onto Ianto's shoulder, both silently walked towards the door.

Ianto steeped outside first, with Jack directly behind he gasped at the site. They were in the living room before but now he could hardly recognise the place. The room had grown so much it was as big as a small foot ball pitch. Turning to face Jack he noticed he had the same facial expression as him. He could now defiantly imagine their child running in here and the other rooms.

"Think the house is too small now?"

**Sorry if mistakes I'm actually surprised I even have time to update my story, so there will probably be mistakes in there, reviews? -R**


	20. Chapter 20

Jack was never the person to buy suits; he never had the speciality to do it. He would have left this job for Ianto to do, or at least let him come and help. But because of the traditional rules Ianto was not permitted to see the suit until the actual day. He had allowed Gwen to tag along with him, he needed her personal feedback. He would have done this sooner before the baby began to show, but it would be unlikely for him to do it later, plus with the hormones bugging him all the time.

Jack wandered the crowded streets of Cardiff; with Gwen beside him he couldn't help but feel uneasy. He glanced towards her, she had that smile. The smile that told him she was happy to be here but sad at the same time. She often used it when she gets called into Torchwood, which means leaving Rhys behind at home.

Their friendship had become distant since finding out the existent of the child, but it got worse when he also announced the engagement. But still, it was slowly repairing and he knew Gwen, in a couple of days their friendship would be back to normal.

"So, which shop do you have in mind?" he asked, Gwen grinned.

"The one just up from here, they do lovely suits even Rhys got his from here" she replied. "Why isn't Ianto allowed to come with us? Aren't you two going to do the colours for the wedding?" she asked.

"He isn't allowed to come" he shook his head, "The traditional rules state that you're not allowed to see the brides dress but we're doing it with a twist. Ianto's not allowed to see the suit until the wedding because I'm a bit like the bride, I'm carrying a child"

Gwen giggled, hiding the urge to laugh harder she titled her head away from Jack's gaze. Making him unaware of her facial expression.

Jack's eyebrow rose, it wasn't funny. Taking his mind off things he glanced towards the shop in front of him, it was full of suits for the groom, all completely different styles. Let's just get it over with.

Going inside wasn't the best entrance he had ever made, it was as if he was walking into a wardrobe. He felt slightly nauseous around his surroundings, it was too crowded. He gulped, keeping his burning throat at rest he walked amongst the racks until he was in an open area, Jack lightly sighed. The hormones haven't been helping him recently with his surroundings; he was more or less suffering from being claustrophobic.

"Are you okay Jack?" Gwen asked softly.

"Yeah, fine just hormones" he nodded.

"Okay, so you ready?" Jack preformed a smile.

"Sure" he replied, Gwen turned her back to him and began to make her way over to collect one member of the staff, leaving Jack alone with the suits. Jack took a good brief look at the range, his finger softly travelled along the black jackets; he could imagine Ianto in every single one of them. The one in the middle caught his eyes, it was perfect.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Jack snapped out of his gaze by the staff's voice. He turned with a grin planted on his face.

"Yes, I have quite a liking to this one right here" he produced a suit with a red cotton shirt and a black tie; this was going to be a lot easier than he thought.

Gwen examined the suit, Jack nervously watched and waited. He wondered if Gwen would reject the suit and tell him to pick another, to his surprise she smiled.

"You happy with that one Jack?" Jack grinned.

"Yeah" Jack said.

"If you would like to try it on the changing rooms are just to your right" the staff pointed to the right, Jack smiled his thanks.

Gwen watched Jack emerge into the changing room she sighed. Ianto was a lucky man, heck even the child in Jack's stomach is lucky; she wished she had some of their luck. What was she kidding? She was the bridesmaid, that's lucky.

"So, when's the big day?" the female asked, Gwen faced her and cracked a smile.

"February 4th" she replied.

"I take it you came along to help him pick for your big day?" Gwen's smile altered. She was thinking of it the wrong way, she thought Gwen was the bride, inside Gwen wished she was but she wasn't.

"No, no, I'm not getting married to him, I'm just here to help him as a friend" she managed to speak out, she felt slightly embarrassed when she felt tears forming in her eyes, wiping them away she heard a faint cough, turning round she held her breathe.

"So, what do you think?" he slowly turned towards the side, he winced at his slightly swelled stomach, it slightly stuck out. He tried his best to ignore it and turned back towards the two.

"Wow, Jack. You look, well absolutely stunning" Gwen replied, Jack grinned. The staff went towards him and began to measure the suit against him.

"Right, it looks like a perfect fit. Your waist, inseam, jacket, thigh and upper arm measurements are spot on as well. Do you feel comfortable?"

"Yeah, best of all I get to wear Yan's colour, even though it's so his colour, he reckons it's mine as well" he said, the staff's eyebrows slightly rose.

"You're gay?" she asked, Jack slightly nodded. She preformed a smile. "It's not very often we get gay couples in here, it makes a nice change" he smiled fondly at her, nice to see people respect gay men. He just couldn't wait to show Ianto his suit on their wedding.

* * *

Jack silently entered his and Ianto's household, making sure not to make any loud noises he quietly made his way along the front room and up into the bedroom, Jack still didn't know how it was possible, but the Doctor had managed to make the flat have three levels. He still had a lot of exploring to do.

Carefully placing his new suit into the wardrobe his stomach growled at him. Placing his hand onto his stomach he rubbed in fondly, he cracked a smile. Soon he's going to be a family; soon it's going to be worth while.

"You picked out a suit then?" Jack snapped his head up from the sound of Ianto's voice. Shutting the wardrobe door he turned towards him who had a smile planted on his face.

"Ianto, don't jump in on me like that, you could have seen it!" Jack replied, he closed the gap between them, his hands snaking round Ianto's waist.

"Sorry" Ianto replied, his smile turned into a grin when he heard Jack's stomach growl. "Your stomach complaining again?" he asked, Jack nodded. "How about we go downstairs and I prepare some ice cream and pickles you've been craving on and we can discuss the wedding" he asked.

Jack preformed a grin, "I would like that"

* * *

Jack leapt of the sofa when Ianto appeared with his meal; he moaned his thanks while he munched on a pickle, Ianto just smiled. Both men silently sat back down onto the sofa, Jack leaned into Ianto who pulled him closer with an arm wrapped round his shoulder.

Ianto listened to his partner munch away, he loved listening to him eat. It helped him work out how the baby will eat in the future. He planted a soft kiss onto his spiked hair, he lightly rubbed his shoulder.

"So how was your day?" Jack finally managed to ask, wiping his face clean with the back of his hand he looked up towards Ianto.

"Same as usual" Ianto shrugged, "Weevil sighting in an abandoned car park, me and Owen dealed with it, Janet's now got a new cell mate. Made Owen and Tosh coffee and worked in the archives"

Ianto took the empty plate and placed it on the table beside them, turning back to Jack he asked, "What about you? Did you collect the right suit you wanted?" Jack grinned.

"Oh yeah" he chuckled, "The best colour combination, red and black, your favourite colour Yan" Ianto nodded.

"Yep, so do I take it I have to wear red and black as well?" he asked, Jack grinned and snuggled further into Ianto.

"Yes it does, that way we can show the world that red suits you" he gently kissed his pulse point hearing him slightly moan he smiled. "so there's Gwen who's going to be the bridesmaid, Tosh who's going to be the maid of honour, Owen and the Doctor being the best man, have I missed anyone?" Jack asked, Ianto nodded.

"My niece and nephew David and Mica, David can be the page boy and Mica can be the flower girl" Ianto added, Jack grinned.

"Good thinking, but if I'm technically the bride then who's going to give me away? My father isn't even in this century" he pointed out; Ianto ran circles on Jack's shoulder as he thought for a moment.

"How about the Doctor gives away? He is your best friend and I know he will do perfectly to give you away, he is 904 years old" Ianto announced.

"Ianto you're a genius! The Doctor will do perfectly to give me away plus you're my best friend Ianto" he pointed out, Ianto chuckled.

"Course I am Jack, but he's your best 'Alien' friend"

"I can't argue with that" Jack replied, he glanced down towards his stomach, he slowly rubbed it. "I'm 7 weeks in and you can already see I'm showing. I might be fatter than I actually thought" he sighed; Ianto lightly cupped his face and moved it to look at him.

"Jack you're not fat, it's just the baby growing inside you its natural. If people say you're fact than just object them, they don't even know the story of how it happened" Ianto softly replied, he slightly kissed Jack on the lips.

Jack had to agree with Ianto, but he still couldn't hide the fact that he had become embarrassed of his body. He was hardly embarrassed of it. He used to stand proud and show his body to the world, but now he can't even go out the house and find the urge to hide his stomach.


	21. Chapter 21

Jack ambled along the corridors of his and Ianto's flat; he found exploring the lower levels fascinating. You would just walk forward, never ending until you came to a stop, making you turn right you end back in the front room.

The rift alert had predicted there would be no rift activity for the day, so it allowed the team to have an enjoyable day off, but to Owen it's his excuse to get drunk. Jack slightly winced at the thought of last time, he could barely stand the sound of Owen's voice snapping down the line, god knows how he would of coped if it was a couple of months later.

Still, Jack and Ianto had the day to themselves, and Jack was intending to enjoy it. On the downside only one problem had occurred, he couldn't find Ianto.

So far, the numerous amounts of rooms wasn't helping, he passed the ground floor bathroom, mini cinema, arcade, gym and kitchen but he still couldn't find a glimpse of him.

Peeking inside the library he spotted his young Welshman, he was sitting on a chair, his legs propped up until his knees were next to his chest, and he was deep in his reading. Jack grinned; Ianto always looked gorgeous no matter how he positioned himself. Jack's grin slowly altered, Ianto was crying. Narrowing his eyebrows, he watched the stream of tears travel down his face. That he did not like to see.

"Yan, are you okay? You're crying" Ianto glanced up from the book, he cracked a smile. It wasn't long before Jack was by his side, kneeling beside him with a hand for support on his shoulder.

"I'm crying because of Harry Potter and the deathly hallows Jack." Ianto said, he lifted the book up onto his knees allowing Jack to see it, he gave another reassuring smile.

"Oh" he chuckled; the Doctor even told him he cried when he also read the book. "We can't afford to have two upset sods in our household Yan" he joked, stroking the tears away with his thumb, Ianto widened his eyes.

"It's not my fault! The book is just really sad!" Ianto fought back, Jack just grinned.

"Sure it is" he replied, joining Ianto on the chair he was greeted into a soft warm embrace. Jack didn't object and began to snuggle into Ianto's grip. He softly sighed, it was rare occasions when they could now do this, and Jack would try and enjoy every minute of it.

"I see you've dropped the suit" Ianto smirked at Jack's comment.

"Nice to make a change" he replied, "Plus I tend to wear them when I go to work" Jack lightly hummed in agreement, closing his eyes he listened to the deep breathing of his partner, and brushed his neck against the cotton of Ianto's black t-shirt.

"So, who's your favourite character?" he asked

"Oh, defiantly professor Lupin, although he isn't in the book that much" Ianto replied, Jack nodded in agreement.

"Is he the professor that turns into a werewolf? The one with scars on his face?" Jack lightly trailed his finger down his face, as if he was showing Ianto the scars.

"Yeah, he first appears in book three, Prisoner of Azkaban, that's also a good book as well" Ianto explained. "So, who's your favourite character?"

"Mine, Cedric Diggory" Jack smiled, "He's in book 4, isn't he?"

"Goblet of fire? Yeah he is" Ianto replied, "That's also a good book" Jack chuckled at his recent comment.

"I'm sure all the books are good Yan" he lightly made a small grip on Ianto's shirt, slowly squeezing it. "Does the actor who plays Cedric Diggory also play Edward Cullen in Twilight?" Jack asked, Ianto nodded in agreement.

"Yup, although in my opinion, I don't find Twilight as interesting as Harry Potter"

"If you said that to Gwen you would have a practical war in your hands Mr Jones" Jack grinned, Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly? Who would find vampires that sparkle in the light who are stupid vegetarians which in fact have no pointy teeth to be better than wizards which have wands and have more knowledge on how to survive better than vampires, because vampires are already dead, because they were killed before they even became vampires" Ianto replied, he stopped and glanced at Jack when he could hear the sound of wailing laughter. "What?"

"You Ianto, I would love you to have said that in front of Gwen, that would have made my day" he laughed, Ianto lightly blushed.

Ianto opened his mouth to urge his opinion but his mouth was sealed by the sound of a phone.

"Speaking of the devil" Jack chuckled; leaning further towards Ianto he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out his black phone.

"How do you know it's Gwen?" puzzled Ianto.

"Different ringtone for everyone" Jack grinned, giving a quick glance towards Ianto he flipped the phone up. "Yeah?"

"_Jack Bloody Harkness what the fuck have you done?" _Jack pulled the phone back, blankly staring at the phone as it produced loud noises coming down the line. After the noise stopped Jack placed it back against his ear.

"Rhys?" Jack asked, "What do you mean what have I done?"

"_I mean what the fuck have you done to Gwen? Just because you couldn't get what you wanted from Ianto doesn't mean you have to get it from my wife as well!" _Jack winced at the tone of Rhys' voice; the sound was making him feel nauseous.

"Rhys I can confirm to you I have done nothing to Gwen" Jack murmured, he used a soft tone, hoping he could calm down Rhys on the other line.

"_Don't lie to me Jack! I have Gwen in the other room who thinks she's married to you and to her I'm just her friend! Every time I tell her that she's married to me she says I'm just jealous! So what the fuck have you done to her? Did you use an amnesia tablet, is that it? Could you not be bothered with Ianto anymore, so you decided to have Gwen instead? You arrogant Bastard!" _

Jack's bottom lip began to tremble, sniffing he turned towards Ianto, his eyes slowly filling up with tears.

"Yan" he sniffed. Tears were slowly travelling down his cheeks, Ianto's concerned look turned into anger.

"Give it here" said Ianto, taking the phone from Jack's hand he gently pulled him into an embrace, allowing Jack to rest his head on the crook of his neck whilst he gently sobbed.

"That arrogant bastard you called is currently crying his eyes out because of what you just said, so I would think before you speak!" Ianto snapped his hand was gently rubbing Jack's shoulder; the sobbing was slowly beginning to turn into sniffs.

"_What the mighty Captain Jack Harkness is crying? Well it's his problem then isn't it if he's in a bad mood today isn't it!" _Rhys replied, his voice was just as loud, Ianto could faintly hear Jack's sniffs turning into sobs again.

"For you information Rhys Williams, he was in a cheerful mood today until you phoned him, and it isn't his fault, it's very common for him to cry at this stage" Ianto gritted.

"_This stage? What's happening to him?" _

"The stage of his pregnancy Rhys! He's pregnant and he and I are having a child!" Ianto snapped, Rhys' deep breathing turned into a light gasp.

"_He's pregnant? How is that physically possible?" _

"He's from the future, males from the future all get pregnant and woman don't. So can this prove that Jack and I are still together and you have just snapped at Jack for no particular reason at all?" he asked, he stared at the phone next to his ear waiting for an answer. Rhys sighed down the line.

"_Yeah I guess you're right, sorry I shouted at Jack. I was furious to find out what happened to Gwen and I had no clue Jack was pregnant. No hard feelings Ianto" _Rhys mumbled, Ianto nodded even though he knew Rhys couldn't see it.

"I think you should apologize to Jack instead of me" Ianto replied, lightly squeezing Jack's shoulder he placed the phone next to his ear. Watching Jack perform a small smile he also smiled. Taking the phone from Ianto's hand he placed it back against his ear.

"It's okay Rhys; I would have done the same thing if that had happened to Ianto" Jack replied, giving a quick glance to Ianto he winked. "So when did this thing with Gwen start? Since this morning, okay. So just stay with Gwen and Ianto and I will come over as fast as possible to help sort out this mess... Your welcome Rhys" shutting the lid back on the phone he turned towards Ianto. "Thank you Ianto" he smiled, wiping the tears away from his cheeks he lightly kissed Ianto on the forehead.

"It's my pleasure Jack, I couldn't bear to watch you cry your eyes out just because Rhys was shouting at you, no one deserves that, especially you" he replied.

Grinning Jack placed a soft kiss on Ianto's lips, squeezing Ianto's knee he stood up and stretched. Hearing a click Jack slightly winced before turning back to Ianto.

"Come on then Mr Jones, it's time to go to the Williams residence" Jack grinned, turning around he began to walk out the room, his right hand resting on his bump with his other hand beside him. "And don't forget the strawberries!" he added.

* * *

Taking a deep breath Ianto placed a gentle knock on the wooden front door. He glanced beside him, watching Jack munch on a strawberry with a bag of them in his hand. Ianto cracked a smile; Jack's eyes glanced towards him, noticing Ianto was watching him he grinned.

Pulling the strawberry away from his mouth he leant towards Ianto and gave him a quick kiss. The taste of strawberry soon was in both mouths, Jack grinned. Pulling away he carried on to munch on the strawberry.

Ianto turned to the door by the sound of keys clattering, watching the door handle turn it soon revealed Rhys. Rhys weakly smiled at him, he raised an eyebrow towards Jack, who made a small smile towards him whilst munching a strawberry.

"Come in then" said Rhys, holding the door open he allowed both men to walk in his house. Ianto smiled his thanks.

**I know I haven't updated this story in a while, so I'm planning to update it more regularly. I'm going to try and update the second part to this chapter soon as possible; I needed to update this story before I'm pulled away from my computer for Christmas. Merry Christmas :)**


End file.
